One Winged Angel of the Leaf: Enter Naruto
by PurpleNuts
Summary: Unfurling wings of sorrow, the ground begins to rumble, and his enemies begin to tremble, he comes and destruction comes with him. The only one that can stand up to this god of insanity, Naruto. NaruxHarem, Rated M
1. Answers

I do not own anything, not even the computer I'm using. All I own is Jack and Shit, and Jack left town.

Summary: Naruto, Sephiroth's descendent, this has awesome written all over it.

Naruto stared in disbelief as the giant shuriken hurled to his torso, intent on stealing his life. He looked at the hate fill gaze of the one who threw the shuriken, Mizuki, his _former_ teacher. He looked at Naruto with a sneer and malice. Naruto's mind screamed rejections of his status as a Jinchuuriki, as he just found out by Mizuki. His eyes dulled as he remembered all the sneers, the glares, the jeers and the insults throwing to his back and to his face. Naruto jerked forward as the Shuriken slammed into his stomach, stealing his breath from his lungs and wounding him grievously.

Unfortunately, it buried itself where the seal of the Kyuubi no Kitsune lay prisoner.

Iruka screamed as he tried to race towards the Giant Shuriken to intercept it. But his wounds were too painful, the shuriken so far away. He watched with horror as the shuriken broke muscle and skin, and then lodged itself into Naruto completely. He flinched when Naruto let loose a wheezing cough, blood dribbling down his chin, mixed with salvia and bile.

Naruto was huddled into a little ball in his mind, the sewage water sloshing around his form. The roaring and jeering of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, which was behind a gigantic gate, sealed only by an ofuda (Paper Tag)

The Kyuubi growled as it beheld the descendent of _that_ man, the one of chaos. Kyuubi was scared; it could freely admit that, after all, even bijuu are scared of those that can break the _world_ in half. Kyuubi yipped at Naruto "You monster, descendent of that _**creature**_, you who would destroy the world as if it was an insignificant gnat, I would feast on your marrow if not for this damnable seal."

He continued with his rant, having no idea that his very words would bring about the thing he feared most.

"Just die, you mangy cur, and become nothing but a memory!" The Kyuubi roared.

Naruto stiffened at his yell, and then looked up at the giant fox.

"Watashiwa o moi dene wa nara nai sa.(I will never be a memory.)" His words echoed eerily in the mindscape of a broken child. Naruto rose to 6 feet tall, somehow having grown taller while sitting down. His once spiky hair is now long and smooth, with bangs covering his cerulean eyes. His orange _shorts_ (for they were once were pants when he was short, are now shorts while tall) were replaced with long black leather trousers, and hard black leather boots that came to just under his knees. His torso was bare, showing his new muscular physique. His face had its fat melted off, leaving a lean and handsome visage behind.

He started into the startled eyes of Kyuubi. "You call me a monster, just like the rest, without even knowing me, I expected better from my _kin_." He let loose a hollow laugh.

"I will show these people who I really am, I am no monster, and I am just an angel. An Fallen Angel."

He glared at Kyuubi, before the cage that imprisoned him lit aflame, and the surrounding walls where covered in fire and lava. In the middle was Naruto, glaring at Kyuubi, before he turned on his heel and left his mindscape.

Kyuubi started wide-eyed at what it had witnessed.

"Oh shit." He deadpanned.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Mizuki standing over Iruka with his _another_ **damnable** shuriken. He saw the sick smile on Mizuki's face as he stabbed forward with it.

It never connected.

Naruto had pulled out the shuriken, which had been in his stomach, and hurled it mightily at Mizuki's unprotected back. It severed sinew and bone, squelching into his cartilage and marrow of his spine. Mizuki died.

Naruto stood, seeing that his transformation in his mind had gone through. Naruto spat at the corpse, and walked over to Iruka. Naruto looked down to see his stomach free of the wound it had not two minutes ago.

Iruka watched in awe as Naruto walked to him; to have survived such a wound, and then kill a Jounin Level Ninja. Such power and majesty with how he threw the shuriken, the very one that was in his stomach, baffled the Chunin Instructor.

He watched as Naruto _glided_ to him, and he almost frowned. Naruto ran, sprinted, walked, hell, he tripped. He never had the balance or patience to glide like that, like a lion that stalks a gazelle.

Naruto arrived next to Iruka, and his hands glowed a soft emerald green.

"Cura."

With the simple command, all the normal shuriken and kunai wounds Iruka had taken for Naruto had closed with a slight light the colour of Naruto's spell.

Naruto picked up the Scroll that he had taken from the dirty old man, Sandaime Hokage; Sarutobi Hiruzen. He equipped it to his back, before helping Iruka up to his feet.

Naruto turned around and looked at a tree.

"You can come out now, ANBU-san; the fighting is over, no need to be scared." He said snarkily.

It was silent for a moment, before ANBU melted off the trees surrounding the area. They are silent and deadly assassins and the most efficient weapons of the village.

One with a dirty white cloak stepped forward. "Uzumaki-san, what happened here."

He said in a monotone.

Naruto replied "Well you see, a training session got out of hand, and I had to kill Mizuki because he made unwanted gestures to my ass."

Iruka gulped with a sweatdrop at his head.

Naruto sighed when he saw the ANBU stiffen.

"If you ask a stupid question, you'll get a stupid answer. I know Sarutobi is watching on that Pervert Aiding Tool he has, that crystal orb." Naruto deadpanned.

Iruka wondered about Naruto's new behaviour and new intellect. Then again, having a shuriken shoved in your intestines would change anyone, even Sasuke. Iruka Paused his musings.

Ok, maybe not Sasuke.

In the Hokage Tower:

Sarutobi frowned as he saw the healing of Iruka, for he knew no one could focus a healing technique like that by themselves, it can only be done with an aid of more then two dozen people, and a giant seal, with a medium of the patients DNA. He groaned as he saw his stupid ANBU underestimate the boy. He blushed when Naruto called him out on his "Ball Activity" as it were.

He called in his nearest Nin. "Call off the search for the scroll." He said simply.

The Nin nodded once, glad to be able to return to his Icha Icha paradise in peace.

Sarutobi groaned again when one of his nin giggled like a little boy that just got a peek at some ladies unmentionables.

"Then again, am I any better?" he asked himself, stifling his giggle and trying (read: failing) to suppress his blush.

Naruto watched as the ANBU escorted Iruka to the hospital, just to make sure he healed up all fine and dandy.

Naruto saw a platoon of ANBU staring at him, or more specifically, the scroll on his back.

"Hand over the scroll so we may return it, Uzumaki-san." The same dirty white cloaked ANBU said.

"I think I should do it, so I can apologize and explain what happened." Came the cheeky response from Naruto.

The ANBU platoon stiffened.

Naruto rose in the air, to the admittedly funny shouts of the ANBU, he smirked down at them "Keep up; if you can."

He flew off into the distance to Konoha.

The ANBU looked at each other.

"We're going to be demoted, aren't we?" a female with long purple hair asked.

"Yes." Replied another female with purple hair, but shorter.

The one wearing a dirty white cloak was face palming himself, muttering something about blondes, explosives, and bananas.

After their moment of insanity, a right earned when in ANBU, they raced after Naruto.

Naruto landed on the window sill of the Hokage Tower, in the Hokage's Office.

He looked at the old man behind a desk, which had leaning towers of paper work on top.

Naruto looked around the office, and said "Leave us, we have much to discuss, Hiruzen and I."

Hiruzen winced.


	2. Masamune Hungers

Naruto walked to his new home along side Hiruzen in silence. It was a very bittersweet night, finding out about his heritage from Hiruzen, The Kyuubi, and the Shiki fuin.

Hiruzen and Naruto walked into the richer part of Konoha, near the Shinobi/Clan districts. Naruto looked at the pretty buildings built for the clans and snorted. Hiruzen kept casting worried glances at Naruto, afraid he will someday snap, and have no one to blame but himself.

They came up to a high wall with black seals over the beige coloured walls. An wooden gate with a small spike near the place where a handle would normally be. Hiruzen gestured at the spike, so Naruto pricked his thumb, watching the wound close with a slight hiss.

The gates swung open, showing a traditional Japanese garden, complete with koi pond and white and pink sakura trees. The once black seals flashed green, then blue, and then faded back to black. Hiruzen turned to Naruto "This is the home of Yondaime Hokage, _your _home. I know what I did, or rather, what I didn't do, can't be taken back, and for what it is worth I'm sorry my boy." Naruto nodded stiffly, still vexed with Hiruzen.

Naruto watched as Hiruzen walked back to his Tower, '_Probably only came to escape the work he has to do_'.

Hiruzen sneezed.

Naruto turned back to the giant mansion that was decorated a light beige colour, with highlights of blue and white. It was a mix between western houses and a traditional Japanese castle.

Naruto climbed up to the front door, all the while many emotions and thoughts were doing his name sake in his head. Swirling and rolling and tumbling around each other, trying to form order but only getting the opposite.

Naruto remembered what he and Hiruzen had discussed. The Yondaime and the Seal. How his father sealed the dreaded Youkai into his stomach. His eyes darkened with bloodlust at his father. After all, his father condemned him to a lonely life, to this hell with no friends, no family. While the Ichiraku family made him ramen, it was still lonely, especially how he couldn't always go there. Iruka liked him well enough, but not enough. He only saw himself in Naruto, like somehow he can take back everything he did when he was younger.

'_I will take your techniques father, mother, and I will make them my own, they will be mine._' He thought viciously.

He then sighed, letting go of his anger. He hated his father, yes. But under that hate was a profound respect. Naruto didn't know if he could do the same in his shoes, and for a mentally tough guy like Naruto to not know something like that, it really makes him wonder. Would I have the guts to do that, to sacrifice for people that were nice to me? Would I be able to protect, to shield those that I loved, if I ever had any?

Naruto didn't know.

Maybe because he never really felt love, never felt anything worth protecting. Shaking his head at the absurdity of his life, he started when he realized he had climbed all the way to the third story of _his_ house and was already making his way to his new room. Naruto patted the scroll in his new leather pants that contained his few precious things; his wallet, his few pictures with Iruka and the Ichiraku family, and his Icha Icha.

What? He's a guy, of course he likes girls.

Sakura doesn't count.

And how did you think he made his Sexy Technique.

Naruto shook his head, it was time for bed. Stripping himself and putting on a pair of his fathers old sweat pants, he climbed into bed, eager to sleep away his wariness.

Next Day:

Konohagakeru was peaceful, people just getting up at the crack of dawn to do their things. One of these people is Naruto. He opened his eyes as the suns ray's streamed from the window to his bed. As he sat up, his hair had flipped over his shoulder to rest on his stomach. He let loose a jaw cracking yawn and scratched his chest. Crossing his fingers, he muttered at quick, _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_, and lo, five clones came to be.

"You know what to do." said the original Naruto.

"Osu." Said the clones.

The clones were charged with enough energy to make a thousand each, and each one would be going to the vault with his family techniques in it, while he relaxed. He yawned once more, and then headed to the shower.

As Naruto came out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, he 'felt' the seals on the walls activate, telling him someone was waiting for him. Shrugging, he stepped into the closet and grabbed some clothes. He put on black leather pants and boots from yesterday, and grabbed a black trench coat from the closet. He frowned. Something was missing. He shrugged it off, and grabbed a strange belt like garment that secured the trench coat to him, while also wrapping around his stomach area.

He strode to the gate, feeling the sun on his back, as well as feeling the new memories of clones dispelling in the Vault Room. He opened the gate to see a shinobi standing there, to see one ANBU operative. He nodded once at Naruto and gave him a scroll bearing the seal of the Hokage. He disappeared after it was handed over.

Naruto opened the scroll, and it read.

_Dear Naruto,_

_For all the things I did not do, and for the things I should have done, my biggest regret is not helping you enough. In this scroll you will find a small fortune, and a hia-ate of konoha, I give you this money so that you may buy your supplies, even though you have money from your parents, I still feel that I must do this. And for what you said in my office, about me and my lack of spine. Do not worry my boy, I have rekindled my Will of Fire, and I shall once more remind people that would mess with you and I, that I am called the __**Kami no Shinobi**__ for a reason._

_Love, Sarutobi Hiruzen_

_P.S: Go to Higurashi Weaponry, they will give you a discount and will not hate you for your burden. The directions are with the money._

Naruto smiled, lighting up the garden where he had stopped. Some good news finally.

"Looks like I should go to this shop now. I need to find some materials for sealing and new equipment." He said happily, glad that something in his life was going good for once.

He unsealed the scroll's money, and was shocked to see well over fifty thousand ryo. (I'm going with the 1 ryo = $1, so yeah)

As Naruto shut the gate behind him, he left another five clones to go sort out the house and to dispel themselves when they find something the house needs, like food and such.

Naruto walked through the streets, seeing many people are up despite the early hours, well early for him anyway. It was 8 A.M.

Naruto saw people gawking at him, and they were not the usual glares. Instead they paled slightly, and some women's cheeks even coloured. It was hilarious.

'_I wonder if I should mess with the women a bit?' _Naruto questioned himself.

Naruto shook his head of the though, while entertaining as it would be, he didn't really see the point going for women yet. Perhaps when he was stronger.

Up ahead of him by a few buildings, was the Higurashi weapon store. As he neared, he saw a girl with her hair up in two buns on her head sweeping the front of the shop. She had a hia-ate on, so she was a genin Kunoichi. He walked past her, ignoring her staring blush and stutters as she tried to say that the shop was still closed. He opened the door and walked inside.

Rows and rows of gear lined every millimetre of the place. From Zanbatou, Katana, Wakatashi, Tanto, Naginata, Kunai, and Shuriken to all types of armours. He saw a pair of shoulder guards with the konoha symbol carved into them. He picked it up as he walked through the place, finding sealing equipment and such. He smirked.

Tenten Higurashi was a serious Kunoichi, she did not fangirl around, or worry about her hair and face and other oddities other girls worried about. Thus, she was very good at her job, having trained with her maniac of a sensei and her team mates so as to work as a team. She woke up this morning like any other morning, clean up the shop and set it up with her father, then leaving for her team practise. Well, she would of left, but her team had the day off, to do what they wanted, as they had just came back the other day from a C-Rank mission.

She swiped the front of the shop in a daze, still trying to wake up after having her shower. When she saw a shadow covering the place where she was sweeping, she looked up, and despite her no nonsense front, and nil fangirl tendencies, her heart skipped a beat.

A blond god in black was walking to the shop, with a small scroll in his hands. His coat billowed behind him, giving him a majestic appearance. His hair was the colour of spun gold, it was trailing behind him. His eyes, the colour of the bluest skies, looked at her, and she almost fainted. As she tried to stutter out a "the shop is still closed." She only got more tongue tied when he walked past her. She watched him through the window as he walked around the shop, picking up materials.

She quickly got to the cash register.

Naruto looked around, seeing books and scrolls on weapon maintenance, weapon crafting, and more. He picked up a one of each, figuring he would need it. All done with what he wanted, he started to the cash register, and saw the same girl there that was outside sweeping.

She was blushing slightly as he walked up to her. Deciding to have some fun, he smiled at her, and watched as she blushed a bit more. He put his things on the counter, and watched as she tallied up his things.

"That would be 10,000 ryo." She said somewhat nervously. 

He smiled at her, electing another blush, and handed over the money. As she bent over to get him a scroll to seal the equipment in, he asked, "Do you have any Nodachi in stock, Miss." Here he trailed off, implying he wanted to know her name.

"Tenten." Was he quick reply, as she stood up in a hurry to address him.

Naruto watched as she stood up quickly, making certain things jiggle excitingly. He smiled again at her.

"I'm sure we do somewhere, I think my father had one special one if you want to see it. He called it………. Masamune."


	3. Love Lost

Reviews would be nice, you know, tell me if I'm any good, what needs to be fixed, craps like that. I'll try and cover Naruto's thoughts on his father in this chapter. 3

Anyways, Here's the story.

Many many years ago:

_The mad scientist that was holed in a secret bunker underneath the earth held a vial of white fluid began to cackle manically. A young beautiful woman lay on an operating table, sedated He took a small dormant piece of Jenova, the Calamity from the Sky, and mixed it with the white fluid. He injected the fluid into her womb. A sick smile adorned his face. "Even if Sephiroth fell, another shall rise in his place, maybe not now, but soon, soooooooon. Hehe hahahahMWAHAHAHA!" His laughter would mark the beginning of something great, something not even the ancients could understand._

Konoha:

"He called it……. Masamune." She said.

Naruto froze, the name resounding within his head, as if calling to him.

_Come to me, descendant of my past master, together we shall do great things…._

He heard it clearly as if it could speak in his head. He shook himself at the worried look on Tenten's face.

"If you don't like it, we also have some other special weapons from ages past, a sword made from multiple swords, a strange type of Shuriken that returns to its owner after it has been thrown. Among many other things." She said.

Naruto smiled, swords within a sword, how awesome was that, and a returning shuriken, that's like epic squared.

"Who is this, Tenten?" asked a bear of a man. This was Tatsu Higurashi, father of Tenten, and master swordsmen.

"This is, uh…" she trailed off, startled that she didn't ask his name earlier.

"My name, is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, pleasure." Replied Naruto, holding out a hand for Tatsu.

Tatsu shook hands with him, going slightly wide eyed at Namikaze. Naruto smirked.

"What can we do for you Namikaze-dono?" replied Tatsu, in a humble tone.

"You can take me to the nodachi called Masamune, and the other artefacts like the returning shuriken and the swords within a sword." Naruto said.

Tatsu paled slightly, but nodded. He turned around and led Naruto (and Tenten, who was _curious _about the new customer, after all, her father didn't even call the Hokage, Dono.) to the back of the store, past a forge filled to the brim with hammers, files and other tools of the Blacksmith trade.

They walked through the forge and to a door sealed with a ofuda. As Tatsu teared the Ofuda off, the door clicked and swung open. Naruto raised and eye brow at the display.

'_I should get one of those to active at my house anytime I'm near a door._' He thought somewhat lazily.

They walked into a room surrounded in darkness, with rows of pedestals with weapons on top of them. Some where just normal katana and wakazashi, made by Tatsu himself, that could store Chakra and act as an emergency soldier pill. But at the end, were weapons that were obviously from some other blacksmith, a legendary blacksmith that lived more then a thousand years ago.

One was a long Nodachi, piercing the pedestal, another was a Giant Zanbato that looked to be made of other swords, that were secured via several latches. A giant four pointed shuriken that Tenten said returned to the owner. Another was a giant spear, while the one next to it appeared to be some strange weapon, with some type of trigger on what looked to be the handle. After that strange weapon was a staff of some sort, and a pair of gloves that looked to have seen it's fair share of battle.

"These are the weapons that you asked." Tatsu gulped.

Naruto smiled. Being a boy, (technically) he always daydreamed of having a giant sword to swing around, cutting through trees and buildings. So these were a literal dream come true for him.

He walked over to them, a picked them up one by one, and swung them around getting a feel for them.

Tatsu paled, no one had been able to pick up the weapons, except for a small number of people. Tsunade of the Sannin had been able to pick up the gloves for a small period of time, and it said to have taken her strength to unimaginable levels. But then she could not wear them anymore, they seem to have rejected her. This had caused her to make her legenary Titan's Strength Technique to compensate for it.

His daughter had been able to pick up the shuriken for a while, but like Tsunade, had been rejected by the weapon. But the one that scared him the most is the Nodachi and the Swords within Swords, which he had named Shodai no Tsurugi. They had both been able to move a few inches by non other then Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. For his son to be able to move them around like they were nothing spoke infinitely more then any other could about his potential.

Naruto turned around after playing around with them. "I will take them all." He said with a smile. "How much?" he asked.

Tatsu cleared his throat. "You have been the only one that has been able to lift them completely, their yours. It would be a waste for them to sit here."

Naruto smiled. "I like you." He said simply, the man was cool enough for him to have these things for free. Holla.

Tatsu laughed.

Somewhere in Ame:

Pein shivered, feeling a shift in the universe

"Are you okay Pein-sama?" asked a beautiful blue haired woman.

"I'm fine." He said, though he sounded nervous, a first for him.

Back in Konoha:

Naruto walked out of the Higurashi store, with the previously empty scroll from Sarutobi, now full of the weapons and equipment. He now had on the shoulder guards on with the konoha symbol carved into them. They settled on his shoulders comfortably. That strange emptiness from this morning had now faded with the new addition.

He walked down to Ichiraku Ramen for some quick breakfast. As he walked down the street, he noticed something. As he walked, he noticed his sense of balance was better, he felt uninhibited, like he could make it to Sunagakeru in a single leap(But being able to fly made this statement quiet moot) like he could like the Hokage tower. He felt _good_ for the first time in many years.

The last time he felt this good was when he first ate ramen, and was accepted by the Ichiraku family. It left a warm, tingly sensation in his stomach. He liked the feeling.

He arrived at the Stand, and saw Ayame, the cute waitress at the counter wiping it down. He sat down on his stool, and chuckled at the fact his legs didn't dangle off the ground anymore.

Ayame looked up at the sound of the chuckle, and saw a severely new and improved Naruto. Seeing him laugh made her happy, and more then a little faint. "Hey Ayame-chan, can I have a Naruto special please?" he asked politely with a smile.

Ayame nodded once "Sure Naruto-kun." She replied with a smile.

Naruto watched her turn and start cooking. His eyes betrayed him as they followed her shapely rear. He normally would have denied being a pervert, but he liked to think he was a healthy male. He shuddered at the thought of not being a healthy male interested in females.

His meal was served a minute later. Snapping out of his daydream of deep thoughts (read: about Ayame) he thanked her and starting eating. As he ate, his thoughts went back to his problems. Mainly, his hate towards his father. When he was younger, he asked what 'monster' meant to Sarutobi. Sarutobi had a sad smile on his face and replied '_A monster is a being that destroys without a thought, that has no soul, no feeling, no mercy._'

Naruto had asked '_Then why do the people on the street sometimes call me that?'_

His answer had been a sad silence.

He hates his father yes, he really did. But did that make him a monster? Did his ill will towards his father's choice in sealing the beast make him the monster the villagers spurned so? For if his father did not seal the Kyuubi, it would have destroyed Konoha, and maybe moved on to destroy more villages. Was he really that selfish as to condemn people to death from the Kyuubi? Maybe, he knew not. It was a question with both yes and no being the right answers. Yes he was selfish for wishing it was never sealed in him, it had saved many, many, many lives, his sacrifice, his burden. And then no, he was not selfish, being a Jinchuuriki is a terrible fate, which not even the most despicable criminal should have to bear. To have one's humanity sacrificed for someone else's sake is, ironically, inhumane. Especially if you have no choice in the matter, like Naruto.

He decided, to not hate his father, because of his respect in the fact that his father had made the most difficult decision in his life. For he must of loved Naruto, if he had allowed him to be birthed, instead of getting an abortion. To do this to Naruto, showed not only his bravery, but also his trust in Naruto, to carry this burden.

'_I wish I could hate you father, but could I really do the same as you did? Could I really be a hero like you wished for me to be?_' Naruto thought sadly.

He finished his meal, and said to Ayame "That was delicious as always Ayame-chan, thank you." He smiled.

Ayame smiled back with a bit of a blush "No problem, Naruto-kun."

Naruto, suddenly struck by inspiration, asked "Hey Ayame-chan, do you know any place that I can buy flowers?"

Ayame frowned "Do you mind if you tell me why you're getting them?"

The thought of Naruto buying flowers for another person agitated her somehow.

"I found out who my parents were last night, they died in the Kyuubi's Attack. I want to go to Hero Memorial and…. Well." Naruto trailed off sadly.

Ayame's eyes widened, and then she nodded sadly as well "Oh. I'm sorry Naruto-kun. There is the Yamanaka Florist shop, I believe it is owned by the parents of a classmate of yours." Replied Ayame. The only reason she knew this is because Naruto complained once about Sakura and Ino fighting over a jerk like Sasuke.

Naruto nodded. "Thank you Ayame-chan, I'm gonna go buy some flowers for my mother and father. Thank you for the meal." Naruto said, as he dropped the money in Ayame's hand. He turned around on the stool then walked out of the shop.

Naruto looked up at the sky as he exited the Ramen Stand. It appeared to be around 10 A.M, '_Time does fly_' was his amusing thought.

Naruto walked slowly towards the Yamanaka Florist.

Yamanaka Residents:

Ino Yamanaka was drying off her hair as she had just come out of the shower, her form hidden by a towel. She looked into the mirror and winked at herself. She sighed as she recalled it was a week until she was placed on a team. And for that week she would have to work at her mothers flower shop. She sighed again at the boring tedious work involved. She finished drying off and dressed in her underwear, which were a light orange. She then covered the rest of herself in her trade mark purple outfit. As she was putting on her arm warmers, her mother knocked on the door.

"Sweetheart, breakfast is ready." She said kindly.

"Be right there Mom." Ino replied.

As Ino walked down the stairs of the house above the Florist, she saw that her father had invited Chouji and Shikamaru's fathers. They also happened to bring their sons with them. This happened regularly, for the Yama-Akimi-Nara families were very close, as the Clan Heads were once team mates. She greeted them all sleepily, before grabbing a plate of food. The table was filled with mild conversation, mostly about team placements and other shinobi that had graduated.

"Ino, could you open the shop please, and man the register. I'll come join you after I've finished doing the chores around the house." Said her Mother.

"Yes Mom." She replied. She pulled Shikamaru and Chouji to help here, who tsked a "Mendokuso" and whined about being pulled from his plate, respectively.

They had finished opening the store and was now straightening up things for customers, when the bell above the door rang. They turned to the customer to see a very different Naruto.

Naruto arrived at the shop, and saw to his luck that it was open. He walked up to the door, and took a deep breathe. He released it and then continued into the shop. The bell above the door rang as he walked in, and he saw to his slight shock, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi fixing up things. They in turn looked shocked to see him here. Well, as shocked as a lazy ass, fat ass, sexy ass could be anyway.

He stifled a chuckle at the thought.

He waved, and they waved back in a daze. He walked around, looking for a good flower he could buy two of, to take to his parent's grave. He eventually settled for roses, having no expertise in the florist department, other then caring (read: neglecting) his one lonely plant at his old home.

He picked two of the red rose, careful not to prick his hands on the thorns, and walked to Ino, who was staring at him weirdly.

Ino stared at Naruto, like her entire universe had instantly combusted on the spot. Naruto was not meant to be tall, not meant to be handsome, and not meant to be dressed in something other then orange. This was a constant, like Pi or the Universe. It was just something one could count on. Always. This new Naruto had completely blown her perspective of what she thought of him.

Ino is a confident girl, as anyone could attest. Thus, she was used to being in charge, to being _right_. So, with her judgement of Naruto now blown out of the water, she was a little dazed from the _wrongness_ of her judgement, even if her father and mother said she shouldn't judge people by their looks or social standing.

She had judged Naruto the same way she had judged Sasuke. Sasuke had been Handsome. Naruto while not being ugly, (infact, he was kinda of cute with those whisker marks) was not as handsome as Sasuke. Sasuke was from a powerful clan, while Naruto was not. Sasuke was majestic, while Naruto was clumsy.

If she had misjudged Naruto so, could she be so sure of her feelings and perception of Sasuke?

It scared her.

"Can I have these two roses please, Ino?" said the deeper voice of Naruto.

She snapped out of her day dreaming "Uh, ah, yeah s-sure." She stuttered as she blushed in embarrassment. He smiled at her.

She tallied up the cost of the roses, and asked casually "What are they for, Naruto?"

Naruto frowned. "Their for the graves of my mother and father." He said solemnly.

Ino looked shocked and blurted out "I thought you were an orphan!"

Naruto tilted his head "I'm human Ino, I had to come from somewhere, being an Orphan is irrelevant."

Ino blushed again in embarrassment.

Naruto laughed, and got the sudden feeling to explain further, less she get angry at him embarrassing her. "I found out yesterday by the Hokage, so I want to pay my respect."

Ino nodded sadly. While she did not like Naruto, she did not hate him either. If she was an orphan and just found out who her parents were, she'd be very sad too, deciding to help him she said "I see, then you can have them for free then, would you like some company, me and those two fat asses could come for support."

Naruto smiled "Thank you, but no thank you, I'd like to be alone with them for my first visit."

Ino nodded again, while Shikamaru and Chouji stared sympathetically at him.

Naruto collected the two roses and walked to the door, and as he left he left a parting statement. "Thank you Ino-chan, you offering support means a lot more to me then you think."

Ino blushed while the two boys shook their heads.

"Only Naruto could get away with this crap" muttered Shikamaru.

"Agreed." Replied Chouji quietly.

Naruto shut the door behind him, and he headed to the Hero Memorial Stone, to pay his respect to his parents.


	4. Bitter

Naruto stood before the Hero Memorial Stone, where upon it's surface lay the names of people that have died in the service to Konohagakeru. But only two names interested him, they were _Uzumaki Kushina_ and _Namikaze Minato_. He had laid both roses he brought from Ino on the steps leading to the giant stone. He stood there for well over half an hour, thinking about the past, and the possible future now that he was aware of his heritage.

'_Iwagakeru will no doubt send assasins to kill the son of the __**Kiroii no Senkou**_' he thought.

He laughed out loud and muttered "Let them come."

Hatake Kakashi woke up later then usual, from the nightmares that still plagued his sleep. He sighed and pulled himself together. He had to visit a few people today, like every other day.

He walked slowly to the Memorial Stone, his past haunting him even now. As he came up to the stone, he saw Naruto, and almost shat himself at his resemblance to his late sensei.

'_Could this….'_ He thought hopefully.

Naruto sensed someone coming to the stone, and figuring they would want to be there alone, decided it was time to back off and return home. He still had training to do with his new weapons and The Vault Room.

He walked past the person that appeared to be a Jounin, nose deep in Icha Icha Paradise. He had a rather unique hair style, as well as a mask and his hia-ate tilted over one of his eyes.

Kakashi got the chills as he walked past Naruto, something about the boy(man?) screamed danger. '_I hope he does not hate Konoha, I haven't felt this wary of someone since I saw Jiraiya-sama go Sennin Modu (Sage Mode)'_ he thought nervously.

Naruto arrived at his home, and the gates automatically opened up for him. He smirked when he saw this. '_Looks like I don't have to get that ofuda seal after all_' he thought happily.

He opened his door and walked to the Vault Room. As he saw the open circular vault room, he remembered what he said to Sarutobi last night.

_Flashback_

"_Right now I don't see a hokage, I see a old man overcome by time, grow a spine Hiruzen, you're a shell of your former self. The one called Kami no Shinobi. You aren't the man I admire. Don't ever talk to me until you are yourself.'_

_Flashback End_

He sighed, he probably should not have said that, but he was rather angry at the man, and he did say that he would show his shinobi side some more.

He was rather amused at the thought of people finding the kind old man suddenly ripping them a new hole to breathe through.

He saw the clones his clones had made, leafing through books about many things, history, geology, biology, anatomy, politics, and many other subjects.

"When you have all finished your books, dispel yourselves in groups of 3's." he commanded.

"Hai." Came the response.

Naruto walked along the shelves, admiring the collection of data. He saw one called 'Hiraishin'

He smirked.

In the Hokage Tower:

Sarutobi Hiruzen felt good, he was on the road to his former glory, he was almost there to getting Naruto to recognize him once more. '_I won't fail you this time, Naruto.'_ He thought determinedly.

He felt a sudden shift in the universe, and shivered.

He sighed as he realized the source.

"He found it. Great." Hiruzen face palmed himself.

This was asking for trouble only Naruto could get into.

Back with Our Awesome Hero:

Naruto cackled at how simple the technique was. A seal that acted as a advanced mixture of Shunshin, Kuchiyose. If he could make the seals on his eyes, then he could instantly make the seals appear wherever his eyes were looking. And it only took enough charka to make a bunshin, something he could do a million, a billion times over.

He cackled even louder.

The only reason no one could replicate the effect of the Hiraishin is because the seals were written in the blood of the user, thus making it a blood seal, with a disguising seal written in there so subtly, most people would have missed it.

Then again, most people were not a Jinchuuriki.

No one knew this, not even Jiraiya, the sensei of the Yondaime. Naruto, in theory could merely use the Yondaime's copy of the seal, but figured his version would be better.

He made a clone and told it to start brainstorming about ideas for techniques and the like.

The clones had all dispelled themselves as he summoned the clone to brainstorm. And his head hurt slightly. He sat down and processed the information. Most of the History had been about battles in the Shinobi Clan Wars, The Shinobi Great Wars and the Battles of the Samurai of Tetsu.

The rest were just touches of information, he would need to remake them to find advanced books of the subjects he had the clones had.

A hand seal later, the clones were replaced and set out to finish their tasks.

Naruto's stomach growled, and he sighed as he forgot to buy any groceries. '_Great, just the thing I need._'

He remembered a apple tree at the back of the mansion, that held a training ground for him to use. "It's better then nothing I guess." He said.

He had eaten 5 apples before he thought of trying out his new weapons. He unsealed Shodai no Tsurugi, and started to weave it around, trying to find the attack pattern most comfortable. His clone had read a book about taijutsu, it's author's initials being J.L(1) and it spoke of water, and some other philosophy to do with combat. How to never be predictable, to be shapeless, and formless. He figured if his taijutsu could be like that, where he reacted depending on the attack of the enemy, he could adjust when appropriate.

He thought about using clones, and the more he thought about it, the better it sounded. The clones would see their own weaknesses as they fought each other, there by doubling the effectiveness of the learning capability of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

As he thought about a style for his Kenjutsu. He read a quote in a book about history that explained a battle about a legendary warrior. It said '_You're first strike should be your last.'_

He liked this quote.

He would have to train his accuracy, speed and strength to be able to pull this off. He made more clones to practise what he had decided.

He decided to train himself physically first, intensely so that he could pull it off.

In the Hokage Tower:

Sarutobi Hiruzen frowned at the gall the Council had to get someone to _fetch _him, as if he were no more then a regular citizen. He scowled. Time to put a stop to this tomfoolery.

"You wish to see me, fine. But instead of the old man you once pushed around, You will find the Kami no Shinobi." Hiruzen said with a vicious smirk.

The ANBU guards shivered in fear.

Hiruzen marched down the hall, his back straight, his chin up and proud, his eyes cold. His poor secretary, a cute woman in her twenties had nearly peed herself when she saw him march out his office, flanked by his guards(Not that the strongest ninja in the village needed guards).

As he came up to the Council Room, he shook his head at the coming shit storm the council would throw, but they would do as he said or some accidents involving a rusty kunai, ducted tape and bananas would happen to select councillors.

He kicked the door open, the doors banging with a loud boom as they hit the walls. The council appeared shocked at his gesture. Danzo paled as he saw the look in his old rivals eyes.

'_Crap_' he thought.

Hiruzen sat at his regular chair, the char sinfully comfortable. But he sat straight, proud. He would have fun messing with them, for his IQ ran circles around even Shikaku Nara.

Speaking of Shikaku, he had woken from his daze on the table when he saw the look in Hiruzen's eyes.

"Crap, he's angry." He said fearfully.

Hiruzen _smiled_.


	5. Cleaning Up

Naruto frowned. '_This is weird, and coming from a guy with a bijuu in his stomach…_'

The reason for Naruto's thoughts, is the hole in the tree he had just punched.

Trees in konoha are notorious for being stronger than any in the world, being comparable to alloy steel.

'_Was my body changed so much that I can punch through Fire Country trees?'_ he thought in wonder.

If his strength had increased, and his balance, what about his speed?

Naruto got into a classic running start position. "San, Ni, Ichi, Ikuzo!" he bellowed.

The clones startled when they saw a blonde comet roar past them.

Naruto leapt into the action, his eyes catching every detail as he rocketed past the trees in the training ground at his Mansion. His feet barely touched the ground before they propelled him to great speeds. He slowed to a stop, and saw he had crossed the training ground a few times. He smiled looks like he didn't have to train himself as extensively as he thought he would.

He cackled as he summoned Masamune, and settled into a stance along side his Kenjutsu Kage Bunshin.

"Let's play." He said simply.

The clones surged forward.

In the council room:

"…. As such, because of these reasons, I have decided to disband the council." Said a certain old man.

The room was silent for a second, before it erupted into a shit storm. Yells and Bellows going around the room about unfairness, monkeys, demons, bananas, and ducted tape.

"Enough, be silent." Hiruzen muttered.

The councilmen and women's jaws snapped shut with an audible click.

"This council, has contributed nothing, _nothing,_ since the Kyuubi attack, No new laws, no treaties, nothing. Instead, most of the council seem to be concerned with irrelevant things, like one Uchiha Sasuke, and discrimination against one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." He continued.

The council looked on in fear as they heard Naruto's full name. The shit had hit the fan.

"I will not tolerate a body of power that devotes its time to bribing it's way into a lone boys good graces, while also sending assassins after another!" He bellowed, his temper finally getting away from him.

Select people on the council paled.

Select shinobi heads smirked at their plight.

Sarutobi included.

"Hence forth, the council of konoha is no more, and any authority, power and wealth that has been gained from the position is herby taken and returned to the Hokage. This is effective immediately. As such, anyone that tries to use and of the aforementioned gifts, shall be tried for Treason, with I as the Judge, Jury and Executioner. Get the fuck out of my tower and never come back." He concluded as he walked back to his office.

Shinobi clan heads were rejoicing, they no longer had to deal with tedious things that the civilian council, (which admittedly had stupidheads as their.. heads) deemed important.

The council were crushed.

Sarutobi smirked, then whistled a jolly tune.

"What a wonderful day!" he said to himself as his guard shadowed him.

The mentioned guards sweatdropped.

Back with Naruto:

Naruto panted as his tenth round of Battle Royale Kage Bunshin Style ended. His style of Kenjutsu and Taijutsu improved so much, he was near mastery. For he regained the memories of the clones worked in cohesion with his own impressive learning curve, (read: straight line)

He already had his Shodai no Tsurugi mastered, to the point he could now take apart the sword like second nature. The masamune proved more diffucult, for its ridiculous length forced him to make a rather unorthodox technique of handling it. He decided to just stick with those two so far, and keep the rest of the weapons for a rainy day.

After he regained his breath, he pulled out a copy of the forbidden scroll. He smirked. His devious mind had pulled through for him once more. In the forbidden scroll lay techniques called spells, he had been able to perform one called Cura, which he used to heal Iruka's injuries.

But when he tried to use Fire or Lightning, it blew up in his face, explaining the craters that lined the place where he found out about his Jinchuuriki status. He sighed as he felt the memories of clones dispersing around him. As well as the thousand clones dispelling in the Vault Room studying Fuinjutsu.

It would be prudent if he learnt the art, after all, he had the most complex seal ever conceived on his stomach, if he could increase it's security, or even alter it to allow complete control of Kyuubi, all the better.

Kyuubi: One of his main problems. Kyuubi was a construct of malicious chakra with a conscious. As such, he did not have a body. Hell, it could not be called a he. If he could control the fox, he would force it into a human body, a female human body, it no doubt would find it degrading, he chuckled at the thought.

He decided to stop for now, see that it was three in the afternoon. He was pretty hungry, so he cleaned up, replaced his clothes with identical ones (the joys of having an army of clones at your fingertips) and set out to Ichiraku Ramen. He walked slowly, his thoughts going over the new sealing techniques he had learned. These were pretty cool techniques. The Exploding Seal, although it can be bought at Stores, those were severely lacking in the exploding area. Naruto had an idea on how to improve the exploding seal, but it was a work in progress.

He sat down at his stool, and ordered a few Naruto specials. Ayame smiled at him and turned around and started to cook.

As before, he started to fantasize about Ayame. He started to scold himself, while he was a healthy male, he didn't need to be caught off guard, or being hit by angry females. Alas, it was for naught, as his eyes betrayed him once more. Ayame turned around with his meal, and caught Naruto looking at her differently then before. Looking at her like a man, like he finally noticed her.

She blushed at his hot gaze.

He snapped to as he saw the bowls were placed infront of him, and he saw a blushing Ayame looking at him. He smiled at her, and mutter a quiet "Thank you."

"No problem." She replied breathily. She did not quit looking at him though.

Naruto shrugged it off, and continued on to eating his meal.

As he did, he thought about improving the hiraishin. He learnt about the Projection Seal, which was used to project an image of something, like for example, a kunai, and it would appear to be made of light, and you could move your hand through it and it would reform after. If he changed the sealing matrix of the Projection Seal where it would project chakra to carve, and the matter converter of chakra to make it a DNA copy of his blood, he may be able to make it project a very slight carving of the Hiraishin Seal on any surface, writ in his blood.

To make it less conspicuous he could take a Disguising Seal and merge it with the Matrix Sequence, so it would be invisible. He needed to find a way to put it on his eyes though. Maybe with glasses, but that would give the game away if they saw the seal on the lenses.

If he could access his biology directly, he could force his blood in his eyeballs to form the seal needed in his pupil. Maybe he could return to the place where he had met the fox, and take control over his biology from within. He smiled as he took a bite of some more noodles.

He finished his ramen, and left the money on the counter, seeing as Ayame felt more comfortable to zone out while staring at him.

Time to go see a certain old man.


	6. Battle, and Improvements

"I heard about the Council, such a shame." Muttered a Jounin with a piece of cloth hanging from his side with the kanji for Fire on it. He was smoking a cigarette, but that notion was quickly dashed at the glare of a beautiful brunette in a strange dress of bandages. The brunette changed her glare to the silver-haired Jounin that giggled at his small, orange book. They were interrupted by a yell "YOSH! IT IS MOST UNYOUTHFUL INDEED ASUMA-SAN!" said some guy in green.

Sarutobi face palmed himself.

"It is something that I should of done along time again. While the watchers would watch for enemies, who would watch the watchers?" he said.

They nodded all signs of fooling around gone. Cigarette, book, glare, and youth all gone.

Just as Sarutobi was going to continue about the Teams they would get, they heard a arguing outside.

"Hokage-sama is busy, you can not go in there!" was his secretary's yell.

"Do you really think you can stop me from seeing the old man?" was the question of the other.

Silence was his answer.

"That's what I thought." The Other said somewhat smugly.

A loud slap sound, and a yelp followed by a chuckle. The door opened, which showed one Naruto Namikaze. Sarutobi looked at his secretary, and saw she was holding her cheek, blushing.

And it wasn't the cheek on her face.

He blushed.

"We need to talk at my house." Naruto said to Sarutobi.

"I'm kind of busy with these Jounin, Naruto-kun." He replied.

"I've found a way to improve the Hiraishin." Naruto said smugly.

Stunned silence settled around the office.

"Naruto, I really want to believe you, but it's impossible to get that good at Fuinjutsu that quickly." Said Sarutobi.

"Kage Bunshin is awesome like that, Old Man. You should use it for your paperwork problems." Naruto said.

Sarutobi gaped like an idiot.

Of course, he wasn't the only one.

Naruto walked up to the beautiful brunette and closed her mouth, he didn't know if he could control himself if he kept seeing her mouth open. She blushed a bit, but still gaped.

"To have _**that**_ much chakra, is astounding…" muttered the one with the cloth of the Fire Daimyo.

"Yes, I do. Anyway, here is my idea." Naruto said.

He began to explain his idea to the Hokage, and by proxy, the Jounin. They listened, and the only one who wasn't totally lost was the Sandaime Hokage.

Sarutobi sat there, dazed. Hiraishin is such a powerful technique already, but to be improved.

"However I want a Seal Master to see if my idea has any merit, and to see any mistakes I may have made. I don't want to test the idea, and then execute the technique, only to find myself without my right arm." Naruto finished.

Sarutobi nodded, looking at this from a Shinobi's point of view, it would pay to have another _Kiroii no Senkou_ in Konoha. And it would be no good if Naruto injured himself during his experiments, his fondness of the boy aside. If he becomes as feared as his father, then Konoha would be even better protected. He nodded.

"I will call for Jiraiya." Sarutobi concluded.

Naruto nodded, and because he was only facing the hokage, It was Sarutobi that only saw the small blush on his face.

Sarutobi laughed hysterically.

Naruto shook his head.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Also, it appears that whatever change I went through on _that_ night, seems to have super powered my body to unnatural highs. I was training before, and I was able to punch a hole through a Fire Country Tree. I have yet to train properly in the air using my flight powers." he supplied.

Sarutobi nodded. While it was quite natural for Kage and select ANBU to punch through Fire Country Trees, it was _not_ natural for a supposed Genin, dead last of his class no less.

Sarutobi had steeple his fingers at what Naruto had said. "Hmm, most intriguing. I can't have you in a team now, for a team to work together, they must be around the same level, roughly. But for you to be so far ahead that you would only be held back by the team…. Hmmm."

Sarutobi had a few choices ahead of him. He could make Naruto a Jounin, free of the team, but eventually had to lead his own when the time came. He could make him a Chunin, which would amount to the same thing with Jounin, but with more tedious duties around Konoha. "Hmm, We will test you Naruto, to see where you would be best fitted, it is quiet obvious that you in a genin team would be bad. You would only be held back, while your team would not be able to operate efficiently with you, for your level is high above them. Let's go to the training grou-" Sarutobi was cut of by Naruto, who once again cleared his throat.

"We can use my training grounds, Hokage-sama." He said.

Sarutobi nodded. He would be proud to show off his new heritage too, if he was the son of the Kiroii no Senkou.

At the Namikaze Mansion:

Naruto led the way back to his home, glad to be able to get someone to verify his idea for the Hiraishin. The gates opened up to him once more of their own accord. The Jounin that was following gulped at the implications of Naruto living here.

They heard yells and explosions, along with numerous puffs of clones dispelling.

Naruto winced at every single clone's memories.

Having lightning going through your torso is not a good memory. If that ever happened to him in real life, he'd shove Masamune somewhere unpleasant ( or pleasant depending on the individuals preference.)

At the Uchiha Complex:

'_Must kill Itachi, Must Kill Itachi'_ chanted an mentally unstable Sasuke Uchiha.

The universe shifted.

'_Must not piss of Naruto, Must not piss of Naruto_' he thought nervously.

Sometimes, karma isn't a bitch.

Sometimes.

Back at the Namikaze Mansion:

They had arrived at the Training Grounds, to see numerous craters already being repaired by the seals Minato had installed after his first training session.

Naruto dispelled the clones, and staggered at the memories. Sarutobi glanced at Naruto, but Naruto just shook his head.

One of the clones memories, is awe inspiring to say the least. One of the clones had combined the basic Fuin, along with Genjutsu, and with it made a sort of dimension pocket. It could be placed over an area, and it would be controllable by Naruto. Everything. From the colour of the grass to time itself.

Naruto smirked.

Naruto told the rest what 'he' had made. They were perplexed at the idea of something like that. So were the ANBU that were trying to hide while guarding the Hokage.

Too bad they didn't know that you can't hide from the child that can paint the Hokage monument in broad daylight, wearing orange, and get away with it.

"Call down your guards if you want Hiruzen, they're welcome here." Said Naruto as he stared at the training grounds new pristine look.

Six nin appeared around the Hokage. They were the Clan Heads, their new position of protecting the Hokage.

Naruto chuckled, wondering if they were offended at having to move from their asses. Probably not, they would not be a good shinobi if they complained about their superiors orders.

He named each one in his head. Inuzuka Tsume, Hyuuga Hiashi, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Chouza, Aburame Shibi.

He nodded once, and they nodded back.

"Who will I be facing Hiruzen?" asked Naruto.

Sarutobi took a moment to answer, before saying "You will be facing….. Hatake Kakashi, and Maito Gai."

Naruto _grinned_.


	7. Discovery, Promotion and Ideas

I'm thinking of Crossing over another story with this one, I will be a surprise. Post some suggestions for the harem, and a reason. Note, some girls will already be in the Harem. Anyway, Enjoy.

Naruto had pulled out Masamune from the seal on his wrist. And he stood ready before the two Jounin. One was in the traditional Goken Stance, while the other had his Sharingan out, ready to kick ass.

Too bad for them, that their opponent happened to be the hero here.

"Hajime." Said Hiruzen, who was off to the side.

The two nin, Gai and Kakashi, surged forward.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai, but against the massiveness of the Masamune, he might as well have pulled out a tooth pick. Gai charged forward and spun with his torso, while throwing out his leg. Naruto bent backwards to avoid the kick, while blocking the initial stab of the kunai from Kakashi.

Naruto grabbed both of them, then threw them back to where they started. Both nin appeared shocked at his strength, for him to lift Gai, who wore weights is amazing.

Naruto decided to stop playing around and charged. His swung his massive sword around, cutting up the landscape. The hope that the sword would stop if he hit something was dashed as the two fleeing nin saw him slash through a tree.

It didn't matter what was in front of Naruto, he sliced and diced his way through it, from the _Katon: Karyu Endan_ to the mass of Shuriken heading his way by Kakashi and Gai respectively.

The flaming dragon was split down the middle and the shuriken were cut into tiny shrapnel. Kakashi and Gai were in a panic, while they could of easily kept up with him, the sword gave him advantage, and they dared not open their more destructive techniques like the Eight Gates and Kakashi's Raikiri.

Kakashi and Gai weaved around the massive nodachi, ducking, running, spinning, jumping, dodging, parrying so that they don't go home looking like Swiss cheese. Their opponent looked to be very competent with his nodachi, for his footing and attacks were wild, unpredictable, while looking graceful and powerful. It was pretty scary.

Eventually they had no were to run, so they faced Naruto ready to step up the game.

Naruto was no different.

Gai exploded into action, as he let loose flurries of punch barrages and kicks. Kakashi unleashed hell with pin point techniques, like _Katon: Housenka no Jutsu_, and controlled them with Chakra Strings.

Naruto's eyes saw everything, and his body moved around them. Punch to the stomach, dodged. Foot to the face, parried. Small fireballs heading for him, sliced apart. Gai got lucky with the distraction of the fireballs, and landed a uppercut to Naruto's chin. He then decided to use the Initial Lotus.

He appeared behind Naruto, and wrapped him in bandages he had handy. He started to spin while heading to the ground.

Too bad for him he didn't see the devious smirk on Naruto's face.

The training ground exploded from the impact of the deadly Technique.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, but it will take much more then your massive sword to take me on." Said Gai, "Right Kakashi!" he yelled, turning around, only to see the aforementioned sword at his throat.

He glanced at the clearing dust of the hole he made with what he thought was Naruto, only to find a knocked out Kakashi.

"Kawarimi is taught at the academy for a reason, its usefulness has no bounds." said Naruto.

"And I think I took you on with my _massive _sword easily enough Gai-san." He finished cheekily.

The present females, Kurenai and Tsume blushed at the word play.

Sarutobi was impressed. Not everyone saw the usefulness of Kawarimi in battle so easily as Naruto did. If all his shinobi saw the technique like he and Naruto did, then the fatalities of Konoha Shinobi would be cut in half.

"Winner, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." Sarutobi congratulated.

Naruto, deciding to be even cheekier, did a flamboyant bow that looked ridiculous.

The gathered nin snickered.

Naruto stiffened at the memories of the clones he had made to go get groceries. They were in the process of making lunch for everyone.

Sarutobi saw him stiffen, and deduced that he had more clones lying around, dispelling themselves.

"You are hereby promoted to Jounin, congratulations, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." Sarutobi said.

Naruto smiled at him, "Thanks, Jiji."

Hiruzen smiled back.

"If anyone is hungry, my clones are making lunch, your welcome to come inside." Naruto said, as he walked back into his house. He paused, then made two kage bunshin to throw Kakashi onto a chair somewhere.

He saw most of them coming in to eat, sans Hyuuga Hiashi, who had to return to his clan compound near the mansion.

They walked into the large kitchen slash eating area. The kitchen was big and square, with clones already cooking one of the newer recipes of the Vault Room. It turns out that his mother was fond of many subjects, Music, Cooking and others were her way of dealing with Shinobi Life.

Naruto saw that they were cooking Butter Chicken with Rice. Naruto smiled, a very delicious dish. He washed his hands before going to help the clones, "Lunch will be ready soon, have a seat at the table.

Everyone sat down at the table (minus Kakashi, who was thrown at a corner where he could heal in peace) and started to talk about the battle they had just witness.

Jounin. A big step to being Hokage, so he can fix Konoha. To a place were outcasts are accepted, where a fallen angel can feel welcome. Naruto smiled as he cooked.

Naruto had finished cooking and started to head to the table, where he served the people the meal. "Eat up. Lemme know if it's any good." He said.

People took one bite of the _orange_ coloured dish with trepidation, but immediately found it to their liking. Except Kakashi, who was unconscious still.

As the people talked about the battle, he frowned. He could not really catch the two, as they were fast, frighteningly so. He would need to devise a technique that allowed him to get them from afar, or he would need to seriously start doing the Hiraishin Technique. Both seemed good alone, but together. He smirked.

He wondered, if he could fire a projectile from his sword. The idea sounded ridiculous, but he blamed Manga. If he could hurl a crescent of chakra, or even elemental chakra, it would be a really good ace in the hole. He pulled a pen and pad from… somewhere, and started to right.

This caught the attention of Tsume, who asked "What are you doing, Naruto-san?"

"I'm making a technique." Was his simple answer. He didn't even look up as he replied, just looked down at the pad and was writing furiously.

"What's it called?" asked Sarutobi at the other end of the table.

"I call it Koukuu Yaiba Tansen." He answered. "Using elemental chakra, I focus it into Masamune, and then unleash it in mass, thus, it acts as if my sword had gotten longer. It appears to be a giant crescent of chakra, that cuts through anything. Flying Sword Edge seems fitting."

Everyone sweat dropped at this seriously over powered boy's talent.

In a dark underground cavern:

Nine people shrouded in darkness gathered around a statue silhouette. "How is everyone's progress with their assigned tasks?" asked one with eyes the colour of metallic purple, which had ripples around the pupils.

"As good as any would hope when going against Jinchuuriki." Said one hunched over man, with dreadlocks.

"The only one we have captured so far are the Sanbi, Shichibi, and the Yonbi. We are behind schedule, fix it." Commanded the purple-eyed silhouette.

All of them nodded, and then disappeared.

Except the purple eyed one. A man with a orange mask, in the design of a swirl, appeared next to him.

"Madara-sama, I'm sorry for the delay in plans, but some of the more….. _erratic _members of _Akatsuki_ aren't reliable as I would like." Apologized the chosen of the Rikudo Sennin.

Madara nodded once. '_You must grow more, Namikaze-dono, you must. I fear the day that __**he**__ arrives, for he is the one you must meet, the universe has been rushing towards this meeting for eons. I will gift you with the only thing I can,_ _the _Gedō Mazō_, and with it, you will gain something not even I would dream of.'_ He thought in desperation. The fools best make haste, time is short enough as it is.

Everything had a reason.

Everything.

And that's it. Okay, a little twist in the Akatsuki plot, and Naruto getting more power.

Who is this He that Madara is afraid of? It involves Sephiroth somewhat, along with the FF universe.

Tune in Next time.


	8. Lineage, Hate and Enemies

Naruto took a deep breathe as the Hokage and Co. left his mansion. It was time for him to confront his Family Scrolls. He had put it off, for he was still struggling with his anger towards his father, as well as his mother, to an extent. His irrational hatred towards his mother was mostly out of hurt, but he had help when he talked with Sandaime.

_Flashback_

"_Indeed, it is perfectly reasonable for you to feel hatred towards your parents, but I know that deep down you are only hurt about being left alone, I know deep down that you love them, don't let your hurt get the better of you.." Said Hiruzen to Naruto._

_Naruto only bowed his head in thought._

_Hiruzen sighed._

_Flashback End_

Naruto closed the gate leading out of his mansion, and then slowly walked back to the front door. Memories of the clones dispelling themselves passed his minds eye. Literature by some of the most brilliant minds were read, some were _The Art of War_ by a man called **Sun Tzu, **Poetry by some of the creative souls were read as well. But one book in particular kept his attention, it was called _Loveless_.

Naruto shook his head, and made more clones to replace the ones lost, and then made even more for them to practise the Koukuu Yaiba Tasen, he wanted the technique down to the point where he could launch it from a _Kunai_.

He walked through the main hall of the mansion, and then headed to the stairwell that spirals towards all floors. He walked down and down the steps, and steadily the light of the sun was replaced by Illuminating Seals, designed by Minato.

He walked until he came to a corridor, and walked until he came upon a Thick, seal covered, chakra reinforced, steel vault door. Naruto placed his hand on the door, and the seals lit and identified him as Namikaze or Uzumaki.

The seals flashed once, a bright green, before fading to black. The door slid open with a hiss and steam, and revealed the massive library vault. Most of the clones were gone, but some were reading a plethora of knowledge, and one was even playing against another with a tactic game.

Naruto led the other clones he had made into the room, and they resumed the series/books/scrolls they had been reading. He walked through the rows of paper, heading towards the back of the vault.

He came upon stairs that led to a shrine, it wasn't overly tall, maybe six feet tall. The stairs were only few in number, but as he walked them, they carried the weight of his entire world. This was his legacy, his heritage.

Within the small shrine, were two pedestals. Upon them were scrolls, the one on the left marked _Namikaze_. And the one on the right dubbed _Uzumaki_. He reached for the right scroll.

He opened it with trembling hands.

_Dear Son,_

_I write this, for I fear I may die soon, Konoha had received news of the Kyuubi approaching us, so I write this incase I cannot tell you this myself. While __**I **__myself do not have any noteworthy techniques like your father, I do hold the scrolls of our ancestors, no one has been worthy of opening them yet, but I have a feeling you will be the one. I cannot tell you what is in the scrolls, but it was whispered amongst out clan that it contained the secrets of gods. For our clan technique, they are mostly Suiton and Hijutsu, they are powerful, use them wisely. Amongst the scrolls I have sealed for you, is the Uzumaki Summoning Contract. No one has lived (I know, we have a lot of that going around our clan. Powerful techniques, but no one can live through the ordeal.) to summon the boss for over a hundred years, The contract is with mythical creatures, like Phoenixes and Dragons. Know that I will always love you, I will always be proud of you, and I will miss you, my son._

_Love, Uzumaki Kushina._

_P.S There is also miscellaneous things of mine in another scroll, my diary and such. So you can know who I was, and what I dreamed of._

A tear landed on the scroll.

Naruto wiped his eyes. He smiled at the end.

'_At least, you did not abandon me._' He thought.

"Now let's have a look at these techniques." He said deviously.

The surrounding area was filled with Kage Bunshin.

In the Hokage Tower:

Hiruzen frowned as he read the latest report from his pupil, Jiraiya. His fallen student, Orochimaru, plans to assassinate him at the next Chuunin Exams.

Hiruzen stroked his beared, deep in thought. "It is time I put an end to that treacherous student of mine. He won't make it out of konoha alive." He mused out loud, perfectly aware of the Root Anbu sent to 'guard' him.

"And then, I will destroy anyone who is in league with him, for even though Orochimaru is a former Konoha resident, even he can not hope to infiltrate Konoha by himself, He has a mole in Konoha." He mused again outloud.

The Root ANBU moved to warn their master.

Hiruzen smirked. They fell for it.

He performed the Kuchiyose no Jutsu, and summoned his favourite messenger, Sarumaru. "Get me Kakashi, Gai, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, and Naruto, we have a pest to get rid of." He said to the little brown monkey.

The monkey nodded once, then split into six copies of himself, and then raced off to get the Jounin.

Hiruzen sighed. Another thing he should of taken care of along time ago. He gestured to his ANBU, and they all came from the shadows. Their Hokage had need of their abilities.

With Kakashi:

Kakashi was sitting down at the local bar, trying to drown out the yells of Gai who was busy trying to challenge Kakashi to a drinking contest. Anko was with them, laughing at Gai while stuffing her face with Dango. Kurenai was face palming herself at Anko's manners, while sipping sake from her cup. Asuma was smoking while trying to coax one of them to play a game of shogi.

The chaos was interrupted with a group of little monkeys clattered on top of the table they sat at. "Hiruzen-dono wishes to see you all, he did not look happy." one squeaked.

They all looked at each other, and then disappeared with _Shunshin_.

Yes, even Kakashi.

With Naruto:

Naruto was out back of his mansion, reading _Loveless._ It was pretty good, by his standards anyway.

The seals on the mansion lit, telling him he had a visitor. He snapped the book shut, and walked to the gate. Waving a hand, the gate opened to show a Monkey.

"Hiruzen-dono, wants to see you Naruto-san." He squeaked. Naruto nodded.

He already had everything of important on him, from his Masamune to his reading material, so he closed the gate, and then sealed it. The monkey had dispelled itself, going back to his realm.

Naruto crouched, with chakra swirling around his legs, before he leap to the sky. He flew fast, faster then most ninja can run, and within a few minutes, landed on the top of the Hokage Tower. He jumped off the side of the tower, when he reached the level where Hiruzen's office was, he turned around, and grabbed the window sill. He hauled himself in to meet Hiruzen's grim face.

Naruto nodded once, correctly assuming that something serious was going on. He took a seat on the window sill and pulled out Loveless, and began to read.

Not one paragraph later, did the rest of the Nin show up, in the form of Shunshin.

Naruto snapped his book shut.

Hiruzen looked at the people he had summoned. From the Clan Heads, to the assembled Jounin. He decided to be particularly blunt.

"I called you here, to assassinate Danzo." He said.

Only Naruto and Anko allowed the dark grins to show on their faces.

"I will be going along with you, I will be the one to personally kill him. You're mission is to kill any Root that you see. Naruto, you will stick with me, the rest will seek and destroy." He finished.

Naruto only did his ridiculous bow.

The rest of the shinobi stifled their chuckles at the sight.

Anko raised a question "Not that I doubt you, Hokage-sama, but why is a genin here?"

"Naruto-kun is a Jounin, Anko-chan." He replied calmly. He had only recently added Naruto's name to the Jounin Roster. So it was acceptable that she didn't know of his promotion.

Anko backed down, shock evident on her face.

Naruto only laughed. He looked outside to see it was pretty late, around five P.M. he laughed again.

Hiruzen stood, and ripped of his ceremonial hokage uniform. Underneath was armor reminiscent of the Samurai Era, with touches of ninja woven in.

"Ikuzo." He commanded.

They all vanished.

Underneath Konoha:

Two Shinobi were patrolling the halls leading to Root Headquaters. They were instantly struct down by a long staff, and a giant sword.

Hiruzen led his soldiers over the two corpses. Naruto foresaw the size of the halls, and thought it would be better suited if he used Shodai no Tsurugi for this mission. He even equipped the special sheathe he found in the vault, it would hang on his lower back, and had multiple sheathes for his sword/s. But if it was possible to use Masamune, then he would.

When they reached a conjunction leading to the Root Headquaters, Hiruzen stopped.

"Danzo is up ahead, me and Naruto will hunt him down, he will most likely have many guards. The rest of you split up and go either left or right." He said.

They nodded.

"One last thing, Don't die." He said with a smile.

They smiled back, while almost everyone.

Hiashi's face muscles had atrophy too much, so he could barely manage a twitch of the lips. Kakashi's funny eye smile didn't count either.

Naruto had sheathed his swords. He followed Hiruzen down the hall that was opposite of the one they had come from.

The Clan Heads and Jounin nodded. The Clan heads would stick with each other and go left, while the rest went right.

Hell would be unleashed upon Root tonight.


	9. Teams, Death and Teachers

With the Clan Heads:

Tsume tore through a _Ne_ ANBU with her partner, Kuromaru. The use of her Shikakyu no Jutsu (Quadruped Technique) and Gatsuuga (Fang over Fang or Double Piercing Fang) ripped the shinobi apart.

Shibi's insects _devoured _the next shinobi whole, cloth, skin, muscle and bone were consumed at record pace. He showed no mercy to their cries of anguish.

Chouza had enlarged his fist and started to charge at people, slamming them with tons of force, breaking their skeletal structures. He then enlarged himself and started to step on them like a human would on ants.

Shikaku looked at his friends head almost touch the ceiling so high up, it was pitch black. He sighed before executing his technique Kagemane no Jutsu to hold them still, while Hiashi slipped past every single shinobi's guard to instantly kill them.

With a tap to the chest.

While the Hyuuga had appeared arrogant and aloof to others, it also drove to the point, that they were _that _good.

Inoichi was having a field day, he had taken control of multiple shinobi and forced them to kill their comrades in arms.

All of them had finished up on the first wave, and saw the incoming second wave.

"I'm winning so far." Came the smug reply of Hiashi.

"Not all of us can kill with a touch!" screamed Tsume.

"Remember, the winner gets to set up a marriage contract with Namikaze-sama." He reminded them.

The rest shook their heads.

"I'm glad I have a boy." Said Shikaku, eyeing the still charging wave.

"Agreed." Said Chouza.

"Though didn't your wife split up with you? Maybe she will go for Namikaze-sama, she along with the rest of the women of konoha loved his father, sooo." Chouza finished awkwardly.

Shikaku paled.

The rest laughed as they charged the wave.

With the Jounin:

They were in a giant room used for training. The room was as big as the Hokage Mountain. Screams filled the air.

"41!" Yelled Gai as he snapped the neck of a Kunoichi.

"45." Said a apathetic Kakashi as he obliterated a nin with a Katon: Housenka no Jutsu.

"50!" yelled another, riding a giant Snake while flinging kunai left and right. Anko was happy.

"42." Came the reply of Kurenai, as she used a Genjutsu to break the mind of a shinobi.

"56." Was the ridiculous reply of Asuma, as he swirled around his opponents, blood flying from his Hien technique he had used to enlarge the reach of his trench knives.

"Bullshit Sarutobi!" yelled Anko, as she carelessly took the life of a charging shinobi with snakes coming out of her coat sleeve.

"I could of sworn you were on 47!" she bellowed.

Her answer was laughter.

They regrouped in the middle, as they rest of the shinobi surrounded them.

Back to back, they all eyed the surrounding nin, "Guys, let's do this." Said Kakashi.

They all both crossed their arms. Time to execute the Tajuu Hachimon, where multiple people use the Hachimon together, and unleash hell.

"Kaimon: Kai!" came the roar of the Jounin.

The surrounding Shinobi paled.

With Hiruzen and Naruto:

Naruto and Hiruzen came upon a guarded door, Ten Shinobi were standing, alert. They rushed them both without a warning.

Hiruzen unleashed hell with a Katon: Karyu Endan. The ten shinobi died instantly.

Naruto sweat dropped.

Kami no Shinobi indeed.

Naruto kicked down the door, and it flew off it's hinges into a gigantic room full of shinobi.

He dismissed the Shodai no Tsurugi, and pulled out his Masamune.

Sarutobi Hiruzen summoned his adamantine staff.

At the far end of the room, was Danzo, who had a icy look about his face.

"Kill them both." He commanded.

The gathered ANBU surged forward, even if they knew they would be slaughtered by the Kami no Shinobi.

Naruto and Hiruzen rushed to meet them.

With Danzo:

Danzo had ripped the bandages on his face, to reveal a hidden Sharingan. He then pulled the rest of the bandages from his arm, to reveal multiple sharingan grafted into his arm. He watched with horror as Sarutobi tore through his forces. Multiple jutsu were thrown about, from Katon all the way to Raiton.

He watched as Hiruzen didn't even use hand seals, and let loose more jutsu then he could count. Katon here, crisply done Shinobi, Fuuton here, cut up Kunoichi, Raiton thrown at his direction, an ANBU threw himself in the way. Suiton crushed more then a few shinobi, and Doton blocked Katon and Fuuton combo.

Danzo turned to watch Naruto, and was shocked to see him keeping pace with Hiruzen. His cuts from his swords were wild, catching more then two at a time. He then did something he would never forget.

"Blizzard." Said Naruto.

A lotus of ice bloomed around Naruto, catching ten shinobi who tried to rush him. The ice turned bloody as they were impaled, the blood dripping in mass.

'_Hyoton techniques!? How!?'_ came the startled thought of everyone.

"Firaga." Came the hollow command of Naruto.

Like flames of an ancient dragon, so did the flames from the finger tips of Naruto consume all in its path. More then half the shinobi he was facing died; they were burnt so utterly, that not even ashes remained.

With Naruto:

Naruto tore through the shinobi, revulsion welled in his chest as he took more lives, but it was a cruel world, its kill or be killed.

He concentrated, and swung his sword in a wide arc,

"Koukuu Yaiba Tasen!" came his roar.

An arc of energy flew from his sword to fly outwards, cutting all in its path, a few shinobi had evaded the move by clinging to the walls, but not everyone escaped, limbs, and lives were lost to the technique.

Naruto focused even more, as he gathered more energy into his blade. He swung his sword around like a maniac, though still perfectly balanced. Multiple arcs of energy accompanied his slashes.

More lives were lost.

With Sarutobi:

Hiruzen looked on coldly at the corpses he had made from the living. He killed another with a katon from his hands, a useful technique he had learnt in war. He finished the last ANBU, who was shaking while holding a wakazashi.

He ended him with a fist to the throat, cutting off his air supply.

He regrouped with Naruto, and they both stalked towards Danzo.

"This is my fight Naruto, you stay out of it. I will finish him personally." Commanded Hiruzen.

Naruto didn't respond, but Hiruzen knew that Naruto would stay out of the fight.

Danzo stood, and revealed he wasn't so crippled as he appeared. There was a reason he rivalled Hiruzen for the Hokage Office. He was powerful in his own right.

Danzo dashed forward, Hiruzen meet him in the middle.

With the Clan Heads and Jounin:

They had meet up in the middle of the conjunction from where they separated. Only a few were actually injured, one being Shikaku who was stabbed in the thigh, while Kurenai had a nick or two on her face. Kakashi was limping a little, from the use of the Hachimon.

They checked themselves to check the injuries, before the massive chakra build up from the direction that Naruto and Hiruzen went to battle interrupted them.

The chakra was so powerful, it caused some falling debris to fall down.

"Let's meet up with Hokage-sama and Naruto-sama." Said Tsume.

Kakashi looked at her funny. "Naruto-sama eh?" he said cheekily.

Tsume only glared at him. "Of course, he is a Namikaze, it's only right I call him Sama." Was her hot reply.

They all snickered at her.

With Naruto:

Naruto watched calmly as the two legendary ninja tore apart the room. Their jutsu were matched by the other. Raiton split Doton, Doton guarded from Katon, Katon consumed Suiton, Suiton scattered Fuuton. Over and over they launched various jutsu at the other, hoping to seize an advantage.

He twitched as he felt the Chakra of his comrades land next to him.

"Why aren't you helping Hokage-sama?" Anko questioned Naruto.

"He told me to stay out of it, it seems he is stressed about the whole situation." He replied.

"However, if Danzo manages to overwell or catch Hiruzen off guard, then I will intervene." He finished.

Naruto in the mean time pulled out his book Loveless.

Kakashi followed suit with his Icha Icha.

With Hiruzen:

Hiruzen threw a left hook, almost catching Danzo in the face, but Danzo ducked and countered with a round house kick from a crouching position, Hiruzen blocked and grabbed the offending limb, and threw Danzo towards the wall.

Danzo landed on the wall and started to go through hand seals.

"_Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"_ he screamed.

Water from the melted Blizzard of Naruto formed into a dragon and sped towards Hiruzen.

"_Doton: Doryuheki."_ Came Hiruzen's reply.

He spat out mud, and it formed a giant wall that protected him from the dragon projectile.

He stood atop the wall as the water dragon died down. A giant crater had formed in the wall. Danzo stood before the wall with a look of hate on his face.

Hiruzen flew towards him. He kicked Danzo in the chin, but Danzo dodged. Danzo tried to catch Hiruzen off guard with a side thrust kick to the spine, but Hiruzen merely vaulted over the leg and landed a horizontal spinning kick to Danzo's head. The force alone sent Danzo to the ground where a crater formed around his body.

Danzo looked up in a daze to Hiruzen, "You are too weak to lead Konoha, it will die with your pathetic teachin-" he was silenced forever from a kunai to the throat. Hiruzen's cold face was the last thing he ever saw.

With the audience:

They watched in Awe as the Hokage battled, all except Naruto. They haven't seen Hiruzen kick ass like that in quiet a while.

Naruto had moved to the desk that Danzo was sitting at and leafed through all the files that were on it and in it.

"Hmm, seems like he had a few dealings in the disasters that had happened to Konoha, Hokage-sama." He informed Hiruzen.

Hiruzen came over after torching the body, so that no one can take the Sharingan. He himself leafed through the files as well. He sighed.

Hiruzen sealed them into a scroll he had in a kunai pouch, along with all the dealings.

Naruto let loose a fira that would burn all the corpses, but leave the structures themselves standing. He stared at the spot were Danzo was incinerated, then turned around and followed the rest of the nin out of the catacombs.

He saw the injured people that were walking with Hiruzen, and cast a small Cure to stop the bleeding and to close the wounds slightly. They looked gratefully at him. He nodded back.

They exited to the cold night air, it looked to be around 8 P.M.

Hiruzen decided on something he had been pondering for awhile.

"Naruto, I want you to lead a Genin team." He said.

Naruto looked at Hiruzen. "I don't think they would follow the orders of someone they perceive to be inferior to themselves Hiruzen." Naruto commented.

Hiruzen nodded but rebutted with "They will do as their told, even if I have to punish them myself." He said rather coldly.

Naruto was amused at the thought. Leading a genin team, especially those that used to make fun of him? Hilarious.

"So be it, but it must be people I will not strangle with my bare hands, so Kiba and Sasuke will not be placed on my group." He bargained with Hiruzen.

"Indeed, Sasuke will likely go with Kakashi, since he is a Ninjutsu Specialist that will compliment Sasuke, as he is both a Ninjutsu specialist, and has the potential to awaken the Sharingan. Which Kakashi has. Kiba will likely get sorted towards a tracking group, either Kurenai or Kakashi's group would take him." Hiruzen explained.

Naruto laughed openly.

Hiruzen continued "You're group will likely be an Medic/Assault group."

Naruto nodded as they all walked towards the Hokage Tower.

"If that is the case, it would be better if I had people that had amazing chakra control, if I got the three Kunoichi, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata, I might be able to turn them into a mini Tsunade, and even teach them elemental jutsu corresponding with ther affinity. Konoha needs more Ii-Nin that can take care of themselves." He finished.

Hiruzen could only nod. He would be introducing the 4 man squad idea to the next graduating clas of shinobi. It was Tsunade's idea originally, and he decided after so long to implement it into the system.

"My family vault has much knowledge on anatomy and medical procedures. I'm sure they would be pleased with learning this, they seem like the girls to rather heal then fight." Naruto commented.

Shikaku raised an issue with the idea, "I think that having a boy sensei with three girls is asking for trouble, Hiruzen."

Naruto chuckled, Hiruzen face palmed himself at having forgot they were teenagers, thus they had to handle their hormones. "Never the less, it shall be done, I trust Naruto to behave himself. And the three girls were brought up in high society, even Sakura, as she was the daughter of one of the councilwomen." He concluded.

Shikaku and the others that had problems with it nodded. Hiashi was torn between pride of his daughter being trained by a Namikaze, and anger at his poor daughter being underneath a boy sensei. Inoichi was of the same mind.

Naruto knowingly looked at the two Clan Heads, "Trust me, I won't do anything to your daughters." He said confidently.

The two nodded reluctantly, even though they had no say in the matter anyway.

The arrived at the Hokage Tower, where they were quick to enter Hiruzen's Office.

"Well done on the mission everyone, S-Rank pay will be moved to your accounts, and it shall be marked on your profile the success of the mission, dismissed." Hiruzen complimented. The gathered shinobi nodded, and left.

Naruto looked out to Konoha, and asked Hiruzen, "When do I pick up my team?"

"Next week, good luck." Replied Hiruzen.

Taking the comment for what it was, a dismissal, he leapt through the window and floated outside. He flew slowly towards his mansion, ready for a shower and a feast, then sleep.

Next week will be interesting.


	10. Genin, Jounin and Naruto

If you have any ideas for the story, tell me, and I'll see if it can mesh well with the story. Also tell me the pairing you want to happen with Naruto, and a reason why. If I find them acceptable then I will try and work it in. And who ever can guess what I'm gonna cross this story over with will get a point, this point will be used to make a decision involving something. Though if it's stupidly ridiculous like Sasuke getting super powers, or Naruto going gay, you can STFU and GTFO.

The Genin teams are as followed:

Naruto = Sensei, Team = Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga.

Kakashi = Sensei, Team = Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Ami (A Sasuke Fangirl)

Kurenai = Sensei, Team = Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Shino Aburame

So I made Sasuke suffer from a fangirl, aren't I a sadistic individual. *insert sinister smile and evil genius laugh*

Anyway enjoy.

One week Later:

In the Namikaze Mansion, one Naruto Namikaze woke up from the sunlight streaming from the window. He yawned as he sat up, he was tired from the constant training he had been doing the whole week, and the various meetings that he had with the other Jounin and the Hokage.

Kurenai had gotten the idea of having the teams meet up, and training together, to promote Teamwork and cohesion between nin. She had brought it up at the meetings and Hiruzen agreed.

Naruto sighed, as he recalled this was the day he would meet his team and train with the others. Popping his shoulder joints, he crawled out of bed and went to shower. He did what normal people did in the shower, and came out to change clothes. He dressed in his trade mark, Black leather pants, black leather boots, and trench coat with shoulder armour with the konoha symbolm, along with the belt used to secure the shoulder guards in place.

He made clones to start training in aerial combat. They would face each other with Masamune and Shodai no Tsurugi, even though the odds of fighting in the air are limited, it never hurt to have your bases covered.

He was in the kitchen when he saw the time. It was close to half past eight. He sighed, as he picked up a few apples to eat before going to the front door. As he walked to the door, he was hit with an idea, he had been practising his instrument playing and singing and found out he was pretty good, if his audiences applause was anything to go by. He had sung a song for Kurenai and Anko after a late night at a local bar. He barely got out of there with his virginity intact. Not that he was trying to get out of there, just the unfortunate timing of a small mission from Hiruzen.

With the instruments, he wondered if it could be a replacement for handseals, and it would act as a channel for chakra to execute techniques. He pondered the idea before grabbing his guitar that was next to the front door, and a pen and pad to write ideas on. He was pretty giddy at the thought.

He had sealed the guitar onto his right ring finger, in the form of a tattooed ring. He then walked out of his mansion while writing in his pad about ideas.

In no time at all he found himself at the Nin Academy, and he walked to his class. On the way he met up with Kurenai, and Kakashi. Asuma had decided to join the Strategic and Logistic Department of the Shinobi System, he was promoted to Head of Strategic War Tactics and took care of all mission tactics and information involving enemy nin and enemy countries.

Him being his father's son had nothing to do with his promotion.

Honest.

He walked with Kakashi and Kurenai towards his old class room, and he prepared himself for the coming shit storm they might raise.

With the Genin:

Uchiha Sasuke was a genius, no one could deny this. He had performed the Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu at a very young age, and with it he had impressed his father into acknowledging his relations to his son. He had learnt a few tricks from observing his brother when he was still a Konoha ninja. He knew how to redirect the course of a Kunai with another Kunai. He could also perform the Henge no Jutsu seallessly. As such, he was also arrogant and cold person. No one could come close to his level. Even that idiot with chakra levels only seen in high level Shinobi. Naruto.

He scoffed at the idea of him being a Ninja, even though he had more chakra then himself, his control was crappy. Sasuke shook his heads of such thoughts, and turned his attention to Iruka-sensei. He tried to ignore the two fangirls on either side of him, trying to get his attention. Oh, now he remembered why he thought of Naruto so much, he was a useful distraction for fangirls. He flinched at a particularly loud yell of Sakura.

Iruka glared at everyone to shut the hell up. The silence was deafening.

Iruka cleared his throat, "Ahem, as I was saying, You as Konoha nin have a responsibility as protectors, to Protect Konohagakeru no Sato, and all it's beliefs. The Will of Fire will live inside all of you as you go forth to become great shinobi." His small speech had touched many, even Sasuke.

"Now the teams will be….." he carried off on the first team. Sasuke stopped paying attention, he thought of the various things he would do to his brother when he caught up to him.

The pen he was playing with snapped.

"… And Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba and Ami." Iruka said.

Sasuke left pure horror show on his face for a split second, before the deafening screech from the fan girl orphan, Ami. He schooled his face, but not before Iruka looked at his expression with amusement.

"You're Jounin Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, You're Jounin Sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai. Since Team nine is still in circulation from last term, Team Ten will be Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuuga Hinata. You're Jounin Sensei will be… WHAT!?" he screamed.

All of the students that were busy complaining/rejoicing about their team was startled and flinched from their sensei's yell.

Before Iruka could gather himself and announce Team Ten's Sensei, the door opened to reveal a tall silver haired man with a mask and slanted Hia-ate, a very beautiful brunette woman that had red-wine eyes and wore a strange dress that did little to hide her figure, and behind them walked a blond god. Hair the colour of spun gold flowed in his wake, eyes of cerulean looked on calmly towards the world. His face was calm and cool, smooth and handsome. He was garbed in black; his trench coat was adorned with Shoulder Guards, and was secured by a strange belt that encased his stomach area. But the thing that caught everyone's attention was the six marks on his face. The facial marks that only Uzumaki Naruto has.

Every single student gaped like idiots.

Iruka gulped and said "You're Jounin Sensei will be, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto smirked.

Uchiha Sasuke glared in hatred. _'How in the Nine Circles of Hell did this happen?!'_ he raged in his mind. The mere thought of Naruto being a Jounin was ludicrous, sacrilege, blasphemy!

Hyuuha Hinata blushed as she stared at Naruto, her secret crush. He had become much more handsome since last week, and she couldn't keep the blood from rushing to her face. He was calmer now, but still as confident, still himself, still _Naruto_. She smiled at him, and was surprised when he smiled back. She almost fainted but steeled herself.

Haruno Sakura stared. '_What the $%^#._' She thought in a daze. This was Naruto, when did he become so….. so

**(Handsome? I agree, we should forget about Sasuke and go for that!) **Whistled one Inner Sakura.

For some reason, Sakura didn't argue with her inner self. At least Naruto treated her better then Sasuke. But at Naruto's cold gaze she flinched. Whatever change he went through changed his views of her as well. As she looked at him, she felt her heart rate pick up, and she started to get light headed. '_What is this guy made of, even if he glares at me, I'm getting excited._' She thought dizzily.

Naruto almost face palmed himself.

"Team Ten, Team Seven and Team Eight follow us." Said Kakashi.

The genin that would be known as the Rookie Nine stood up, happy to have such a powerful and serious shinobi to train them. The happiness was shattered as Kakashi whipped out his Icha Icha and giggled crazily.

Only then, did Naruto face palmed himself.


	11. Crazy, Anger, and Talent

Thank you guys for the support so far. It's pretty awesome to know that someone appreciates what you make/do. Anyway, Here are a little responses to those who reviewed.

Nim istar: Pretty Astute bro, indeed they are. And No Cloud is _**NOT**_ the main enemy. It is a surprise. I will reveal it on the 15th chapter *smile*

Fayneir: Yes, I agree, people do misrepresent Anko a lot. And I won't be doing that. Even though with Naruto she will be a minx.

Please review and give me some feedback on how to improve.

Anyways, Enjoy!

Start:

Konoha Academy Roof:

Kakashi, Kurenai and Naruto leaned against the railing of the Konoha Academy roof. They watched as the wannabe gennin talked amongst them. Their conversation revolved mainly about Naruto. Naruto himself was quietly chuckling, he caught snippets of the talking, most of them was "new", "hot", "powerful" and "Namikaze?".

His chuckling grew in volume.

It grew silent on the roof top, only the whistling wind throwing leaves around.

Kakashi clapped his hands together.

"Okaaay, let's get to know each other, why don't you introduce yourself?" he asked politely with an eye smile.

Sakura piped up saying, "Why don't you introduce yourself, sensei, since we don't know you?"

Kakashi tensed, though only Naruto saw it. Kurenai was busy trying to burn the Icha Icha book in Kakashi's hand with her glare.

'_Hmmm, flaming glares? Interesting idea..'_ thought Naruto, he pulled out a pad and pen and wrote down ideas for that as well as his Onpu (Music) Ninjutsu. Shikamaru and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this.

Naruto didn't even spare them a glance.

Naruto himself ignored Kakashi's introduction, he knew him from spending the week with him and the other Jounin, getting used to the responsibility of being a High Class Nin.

Finally it got to his turn, and he wrote in his pad for a little while before he stored it into a seal on his left ring finger in the form of a tattoo, like his guitar on his right ring finger.

"My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are personal, my dislikes are bigots, hypocrites, and a few other things I don't care to mention. My hobbies is inventing family techniques, and playing my guitar. My dream is personal as well." He said in a calm voice, revealing nothing.

"Namikaze, wait. Does that mean you're the son of Yondaime-sama?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruto merely made a Kage Bunshin and had it Henge into his father. They stood side by side. Naruto then replied "Yes I am, we look remarkably alike, don't you think?"

Hinata stared wide eyed. Her father had said she had once been offered as a wife to the heir of the Namikaze Clan when she was born, if this….

Her thought process was cut short as she fainted.

Shikamaru sighed. For some reason, this would come back to be very troublesome in the future. Naruto, the Yondaime's kid.

Good God.

Kiba was a pervert, his gazing at Kurenai was evidence enough for that. And while he as hot headed and generally loud kid, he wasn't stupid. Not Sasuke or Shikamaru, but not stupid. So when he heard Naruto was Yondaime-sama's kid, he knew right then and there to never get on his bad side. The dude would have access to jutsu's Sasuke wouldn't dream of in his dizziest day dream. Plus the fact Naruto had alpha all over him cowed Kiba into obedience.

Sasuke froze. '_What?'_ he thought numbly. How could the no talent, barely worth paying attention to, orange wearing, ramen eating, orphan be the son of the Yondaime. This….this…. this put Naruto above Sasuke as not only a ninja, but in lineage. For no Uchiha had been Hokage before. He gave Naruto the glare he had been saving for his brother. It intensified when he saw that Naruto was chuckling at him.

Ino gaped, and her thoughts returned back to the time when he brought two flowers for his parents.

Sakura winced. This would not end well. Her, beating up the son of Yondaime? God if her mother ever found out, she'd be soooooo grounded it wouldn't even be funny. Not to mention her father was a nin that worked with Yondaime, Yondaime was her fathers Idol. She'd be lucky to get out of this without a beating.

Chouji himself was just preoccupied with his bag of chips. Mmmm, BBQ flavour.

Shino himself nodded. It made sense. Only the Yondaime and Naruto had that particular shade of blonde hair and that particular shade of cerulean for eyes. He pushed up his glasses as he contemplated the puzzle that Naruto was. For instance, how could the Bunshin no Justu be so hard for Naruto, yet he can summon a Kage Bunshin as easily as a Henge.

Ami just ignored him and stared at Sasuke with a single mindedness that was both impressive and scary.

Naruto's chuckling grew.

Kurenai then spoke up "The Hokage has approved of keeping the groups together for training, to promote Teamwork and Cohesion with other nin on missions. As such, you will be taking your Exam from us Jounin tomorrow, to see if you will be genin."

"**WHAT!?**" shouted everyone.

Even Shino.

Naruto merely chuckled darkly. He loved their indignation at the fact they weren't actually Genin.

"Did you really think that a _Henge_, a few _Bunshin_ and a written test would really qualify you for being a Genin?" he asked mockingly.

"Like you could even do that, baka." Replied Sasuke arrogantly.

He found himself under the most unbelievable Killing Intent he had ever faced (not that he has faced any).

He looked up to see Naruto looming over him, glaring at his very _soul_.

He lifted his hand and held it to the sunny sky, before darkening clouds swirled to where his hands were pointing.

Lightning danced in the sky, twisting bolts of photon seeking more energy. Thunder boomed in the distance.

"Don't challenge people who are above you, _Genin_." He snarled.

His pupils lengthened into the eyes of a predator.

The predator remark was punctuated with a vicious snarl of contempt.

Kakashi firmly pressed his hand onto Naruto's shoulder. Naruto glared at Sasuke, (who by the way, started to smell a bit funny) before he released his hold on Sasuke's soul and pulled away.

The dark clouds slowly drifted away from Konoha, returning to whence they came.

Naruto then disappeared in a swirl of black feathers.

"Troublesome." Mutterd Shikamaru. '_I hate it when I'm right_' he thought in misery.

With Naruto:

Naruto muttered angrily as he appeared in his mansion. He usually had better control of his anger then that. The rage that he feels underneath his skin ready to be unleashed. It had started to get stronger when he killed those Root ANBU. Now it is almost unbearable. But his will was diamond, and thus he chained his bloodlust for when it was needed.

On the battlefield.

Naruto unsealed his pad and pen, along with his guitar, and made a KB(Kage Bunshin, which shall be forever dubbed as KB from now on, unless I'm having Naruto call out the technique.) to carrying on with the brainstorming.

Naruto picked up the Summoning Scroll of the Uzumaki, and read the description. Apparently, it was a summoning contract that was unheard of.

A summoning contract for mythical creatures of old. Some names were listed. It turns out that this wasn't limited to a specific animal like toads. It had beings as summons that could rival bijuu in power. One was called Valefor, another was called Bahamut. The summoning boss is called Odin.

For some reasons, the names of these summons sent chills down his spine, and left his scalp prickling. He put the scroll aside. Something told him he wasn't ready for it yet. Call it a mans intuition(haha I find this funny for some reason) but his sixth and _seventh _sense was going haywire.

And he didn't disobey his six and seven sense, (here by know as S.S.S).

The last time he disobeyed the S.S.S, he got beat by two drunks in a alley way.

But Naruto wasn't the only one that was sent to the hospital. It was one of the extremely rare times he had been beaten. People had learnt to back off when he started to fight back. He broke bones at ten years old for icha's sake.

And cornering Naruto is like cornering a animal.

Extremely dangerous.

Naruto sat down outside in the training field, under the apple tree. It was time to vist a certain fox and get some good ol' revenge.

Hiashi was disturbed when he heard the dark cackling of the resident Jinchuuriki.

'_I don't want to know, I don't want to know._'


	12. Songs, and the family of Three

Heres another chappy for One Winged Angel of the Leaf. I'll also be adding, not so much crossovers, but elements of various books/programs into the story.

To The DragonBard: One of the things I will be covering is his use of ice techniques, and it will do with the cross over that will be revealed in this chapter. And for the ranking thing, it mainly has to do with the decline in good shinobi in Konoha. Think about the last thirteen years in Konoha, and how numerous shinobi are dead from not only the Kyuubi attack, but also the Uchiha Massacre. The Uchiha were considered the most powerful clan in Konoha for a reason, the Sharingan is a very useful tool, and for the clan to die is a big blow to Konoha's military force. Sarutobi promoted Naruto so as to "show-off" as it were to Clients, and to promote the idea of Konoha still being top dog.

To Fayneir: Yes, cannon Hinata is pretty pathetic, but I'm trying to make the characters as human as possible. What I mean by that is I'm making them to be able to change their looks, their attitude, and even their personalities based on events and who they socialize with. Hinata wouldn't be so pathetic if she were to hangout with say……. Anko?

The thought scares me too. But I like the idea of a confident Hinata that can kick ass. Like Neji's for example. *cackle*

Enjoy:

Before Naruto would meditate to dive into the Shiki Fuin, he carefully studied the copy of the forbidden scroll he had taken. He read the Shiki Fuin, and was surprised it had a very complex slavery seal woven into the Hakken Fuin, and Shisho Fuin. This added with the Shiki Fuin would give him the same authority as the Shinigami when it came to commanding the prisoner.

And no one denied the Shinigami.

The thought gave him a sense of forbording. A bell like sound rang in his mind, signalling that something that was supposed to happen since the beginning of time had happened.

'_Done.'_

The voice that said that had certain smugness about it.

Naruto smirked as he read it. This had a certain taste of irony that wasn't lost on Naruto. The Demon controlling the true Demon. It was poetic justice in the face of humanity.

Naruto dived into the Shiki Fuin.

Inside the Shiki Fuin:

Naruto opened his eyes to see a ruined city with buildings the size of mountains. Broken glass was everywhere, twisted metal and concrete blocks the size of a small hill. Everywhere he looked there was broken buildings, one building even looked like it had been cut at a 45 angle. The top half had slid off and crashed into the ground.

"So this is the seal." Naruto muttered.

Off in the distance a faint red light could be see over the wreckage. He rose and flew towards it. As he neared he saw a massive cage in a even bigger crater. Inside the cage lay the Kyuubi no Kitsune with a look of horror on it's face. Well, as much as horror can be shown on a demons face.

Kyuubi sniffed and turned towards the fallen Angel Naruto. He backed a bit before he seemed to hesitate. He laid down on the cage floor and decided to listen to the angel.

It's not like he has a choice anymore anyway.

While Naruto did come in here for revenge, he also came for answers. He read the Forbidden Scroll. And for the spells within it, it required something called a Materia, and that it was impossible to do the spells without them.

Naruto was used to people telling him he could not do something. So he tried to do them anyway.

'_You'll never be Hokage!'_

'_You can't even do a Bunshin!'_

'_Your henge is wrong!'_

He proved them wrong. He wouldn't be restrained from something like that. But he was curious as to how he could do the spells without Materia.

He walked up to the Kyuubi, not afraid of it at all.

"I want answers. You will give them to me." He commanded.

"Ask, and so I shall answer." Replied the Kyuubi.

"How am I able to conjure ice and fire and lightning without the use of Materia?" asked Naruto.

"The same way you're ancestors used to conjure ice and fire and lightning. By Bending." Replied Kyuubi.

Kyuubi stared at the confused Angel, who Kyuubi knew to be the new Avatar.

Somewhere in the lifestream, the ancients were laughing merrily with a man that had a blue arrow on his bald head.

With Madara and Pein:

They both were shrouded in darkness, reading an ancient tablet said to be carved by the Rikudo Sennin himself.

Two candles lit the tablet, yet it could not penetrate the darkness surrounding the area.

_And so shall the sky will rain fire once more, once more shall end come to pass, and once more shall the Child of Prophecy come to be our saviour. The sky will darken, the mountains will explode in fury, the seas will thrash in rage, the earth itself will shake and quake in repressed anger, the four winds will come forth in frenzy._

The rest wasn't readable. It was written in some runes that they could not understand.

"This…. This is…" stuttered Pein.

"This is a tablet written by the Rikudo Sennin, it tells of a Cataclysm that will end the war, and a child of prophecy. This seems to have happened before. I cannot dismiss this, for a man who defeated the Dread Lord Juubi, to have written this to warn us of the coming End, it is obviously true. You're Rinnegan is proof he wrote this, for only you can read it." Said Madara.

"If what is on this tablet comes true…. Madara-sama, with all due respect, we must step up production, if we are to gift your Chosen One with the Gedō Mazō. But wouldn't it make sense to be able to pull the Bijuu out of the Jinchuuriki without killing them? They may be able to help the Chosen One with his duty." Pein said.

Madara comtemplated, doing such would increase the time involved of powering the Gedō Mazō, and it would also increase the risk of the Bijuu escaping. But if the Jinchuuriki could indeed help Namikaze-dono with the coming End, then maybe it was worth the time and risk involved with the Extraction Process.

Madara nodded once. And that was all Pein needed to go gather the others and tell them of the change of plans.

With Naruto:

Naruto had woken up to the real world after confronting the Kyuubi. He decided to leave the Kyuubi alone for now, for he needed to plan out what he would do able this "Avatar" business that had landed in his lap. And what the Kyuubi told him of his great ancestor Sephiroth didn't help any. It was a lot to take in, the amount of destruction of only one side of his lineage was astounding. The damage of Sephiroth is said to have almost ended the world. Yet the damage of the Final Fight of the Avatar said to have forever changed the world _geographically._

He struck out with a fist to the nearest tree, and out came a blast of wind that was stronger then a Renkudan. He rubbed his temples. He needed to unwind.

Just as he thought about unwinding, the front gate seals activated. He stood up with a sigh, brushing off his trench coat. He flew to the front gate, and was surprised to see Anko standing there looking worried about him. Behind her was Kurenai looking equally worried. He simply let them in with an apologetic glance. He had after all abandoned them to the Genins. Such a cruel thing to do indeed.

He thought back to the part where he wanted to do the Hiraishin, and decided to ask Kyuubi if he could be done. Kyuubi merely glowed for a second and said "It is done, Naruto-sama."

Naruto had merely blinked and uttered a thank you. Kyuub _bowed_.

Naruto panicked a bit.

Shaking his head, he lead the lovely ladies into his mansion. He grabbed his guitar on the way to the kitchen table, and the two ladies smiled with excited looks on their face. Naruto could really sing after all. 

As they sat down, and as they asked him if he was alright and such, he got an almost sad look on his face. "It's getting harder and harder to control my anger. I can feel it bubbling under the surface, even now." He replied.

Anko and Kurenai both said "We have faith in you."

That was all that as needed.

Naruto _smiled_ at the two.

They lit up like a Christmas tree.

Naruto picked up his guitar and slowly started to play, to unwind, to relax.

~Song Intro, Brown Eyed Blues by Adrian Hood~

She got those eyes, those eyes that will see right through you  
When she leaves the night I want to leave with her too  
And she's on my mind, like all, all the time  
When we touch I go weak, and I can hardly speak  
And I hope that she's thinking about me cause I'm always thinking of her(always thinkin of her)

I just wanna hold her hand, be her man  
I wanna know if she'd take a chance  
Cause I still have not revealed it,  
Cause I still get the feelin  
That lovin her is a game I'll always lose  
I got the brown eyed blues 

It's a shame I didn't meet her before  
Cause now I want to see her more then I should  
Whos to blame, when she's always on my mind  
And I would see her all the time if I could  
And I hope that she cares about me cause I know that I care for her

I just wanna hold her hand, be her man  
I wanna know if she'd take a chance  
Cause I still have not revealed it,  
Cause I still get the feelin  
That lovin her is a game I'll always lose  
I got the brown eyed blues

I don't want to be with anybody else  
She makes me take a good look at myself  
She brings out the best in me  
She doesn't think any less of me  
When I do the wrong things  
She loves m efor me and I can't explain

O be her man  
I wanna know  
Cause I still have not revealed it,  
Cause I still get the feelin  
That lovin her is a game I'll always lose  
I got the brown eyed blues

I just wanna hold her hand, be her man  
I wanna know if she'd take a chance  
Cause I still have not revealed it,  
Cause I still get the feelin  
That lovin her is a game I'll always lose  
I got the brown eyed blues

Kurenai liked to think she was a no nonsense girl that was above fawning over men. But to see Naruto opening himself up to her(even though Anko was here with her, which irritated her for some reason) had made her see him in a different light then a Jinchuuriki, then a Namikaze, then a fellow Jounin. She saw him as _Naruto_, the person who had endured being a Jinchuuriki, being hated for something that wasn't his fault. It made her both sad and happy. Sad for what he had to go through, and happy that he felt safe enough around her to reveal that to her.

Anko faintly rubbed the spot were the Curse Seal use to lay. Naruto himself had gotten rid of it after he saw the pain it sometimes gave her. After the very long sealing, he found himself with a lap full of Anko, and a face full of Anko's lips. It was rather sweet as wel, for she was crying. Anko looked at Naruto and smiled. '_I see you Naruto-kun._'

His applause was quiet, but just as heartfelt as a hug. He smiled at them both.

They walked up to him and hugged him.

He returned the gesture.

Naruto smiled as he felt happy, he hadn't felt happy in a long time. He felt his anger recede, and decided then and there, to try and be happy, so that the monster inside of him (Not the Kyuubi, but the product of hate and anger he had taken as a child) wouldn't come out. So that he could say to the Villagers proudly that they were wrong for judging him, for giving up on him.

The villagers are wrong about him, he isn't a monster.

And besides, it's not your actions that make you a monster, it's your reasons.


	13. Badassdedness and Unmentionables

Sup, another chappy here,

To the DragonBard: You raise excellent points bro, thanks for pointing it out. But I should of really clarified what I did with bending and spells as well as the Avatar thing, my bad. Anyway, with the way that material works, is that you focus mana/chakra/energy/whatever, and you release it in a specific manner that interacts with the world, conjure water, whatever. Since Naruto tried to do spells without material, his Avatar heritage came into play. The elements have always listened to the avatar, as such, when he says Blizzard and uses chakra, the elements bend their knee to him, as it were. And the man with the blue arrow on his head is actually the master that told Aang he was the Avatar, again my bad, some little stuff just slip my mind sometimes . The reason he was laughing because Naruto's reaction was as funny(to me at least) as Aangs.

To VFSNAKE: Indeed dude, and thanks for reading my fic, I'm a big fan of your work.

Here's a little food for thought. If indeed the Avatar can bend the elements, and is reincarnated, which other Shinobi was able to command all the Elements. His name starts with R.

Here's the chap, enjoy:

A new day, Naruto sighed as he dragged a hand down his face. He needed to meet up with the other genin and Jounin at the training ground 7, which would be forever theirs to use, sanctioned by the Hokage himself. Naruto woke up pretty early, 6A.M, and did his normal morning routine, Shower, eat, make clones to do stuff. The usual.

Naruto skimmed his memories of the clones 'harvest', as it were. Some were reading about geography and some history of other lands. Naruto came to a conclusion that most have already come to, well, most Nin anyway.

The elemental countries are fucked up.

A few examples are Yuki no Kuni. The current "Daimyo" is a bastard who had taken the thrown from his brother, and rules the place with an Iron fist, he had even sent out nin to hunt down the true heir. His own niece.

Sickening.

Nami no Kuni wasn't that much better. Their Daimyo was killed by one of the richest man in the world, Gato. He has the entire chain of islands under monopoly. It was rumoured he has dealings with most of the worlds criminal organizations.

Many more countries had equally or even worst case scenarios when it came to their ruling and economy in general. It was pretty sad, as sad as Naruto could feel anyway.

He had problems of his own to attend to. Like finding useful things to teach to two girls that ignored/hate/hit him, and a quiet girl that has a crush on him.

He looked at the single cup of coffee he had in his hand.

'_I'm gonna need another cup of coffee'_

He suddenly remembered that Sasuke would be there.

'_Make that a few cups of coffee._'

At training ground 7:

Sasuke stood over the fallen form of his brother, multiple stab wounds to the chest, legs, arms, and _groin_ area on Itachi. Sasuke let loose an insane laugh that brought to mind an image of a certain Shinigami that wore bells.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" asked, Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke snapped out of his daydream to see the bane of his existence. That stupid, useless girl that can't even defeat Ami. He died a little inside as he saw she was slowly inching her hand to his thigh.

He glared at her.

She shrank back.

He turned to the bridge and made to move to it, him and the rest of the genin had been here early talking (well he didn't contribute, but he listened) about the new approach of the Jounin to training the genin. A ground training session hasn't happened before in Konoha, except for when in ANBU. Who had their own secret base.

Sasuke frowned as he eyed the new genin group that had been genin for a year. Gai had felt a bit left out and took it upon himself to invite his group over, saying 'My team will be able to bring out the youthful flames in all your students!'

The fact that he screamed this in front of his group had only added to their shame.

Well, except to Lee. 

Apparently, they were extremely powerful genin that had been on numerous C and even a B rank mission. Sasuke schooled his features when he saw all the genin were mingling with each other, except a few exceptions. Like Shino who was off to the side sitting down, meditating. Sasuke had respect for the boy, he was a true shinobi, serious and logical. Shikamaru was laying on the railing of the bridge, staring up to the cloudless sky, muttering 'troublesome'.

Chouji was beside him, talking with Ino and Tenten. Well, when he wasn't stuffing his face. Kiba was playing with Akamaru, in an extreme game of tag. Hinata was sitting quietly beside Ino and Tenten, the girls gossiping and doing what girls do. Sasuke shivered a bit.

With the Jounin:

Anko stared incredulous at the Smoking Nin, Asuma.

"You got fired?"

"Yup" was his rely.

Kurenai and strangely enough, Gai, were giggling at Asuma.

"I got fired because someone planted false information in a report of mine, and the price was a few S-Rank mission going wrong."

S-rank missions, they were very, very few ever preformed. S-rank was like "OH SHIT THAT'S TSUNADES FIST" type mission. It was very rare for any mission to be labled S-Rank, so to hear that false information had blown a _few_ S-ranks was a bad. bad thing.

"Unlucky." Anko laughed at him.

Asuma glared back.

Asuma took a puff of his cancer stick. "Put that out, Asuma." Said Naruto.

The gathered Jounin jumped and turned around to see Naruto leaning against a tree.

"Don't freaking do that." Screamed Asuma.

"You're Jounin, fix it." Commented Naruto.

Asuma glared in mock anger, while Kurenai just smiled in a bit of pride for the boy. She was looking at Konoha's most (in)famous prankster ever, so it was no surprise that they didn't detect Naruto.

If you were able to catch Naruto, it's because he wanted to be caught. Naruto could avoid _anyone_. He was that good at hiding. But people rarely acknowledge this talent. For to them, Shinobi were warriors. And they were right, to an extent, but being able to run and hide is a very valuable thing. It saved lives.

Anko looked at Naruto, same clothes, same sexy look, but the giant scroll on his back was different.

"What'cha got there, Naruto-kun?" asked Anko cutely.

The answering laugh chilled the surrounding area.

"Oh just some things, to ….._help_ train my students." Said Naruto.

Just then Kakashi appeared in a Shunshin, "Ohayo, Minna." He said happily, ignoring the few glares about his tardy ness.

Kakashi did a double take at Gai and Anko, and Asuma being there.

"What are you three doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"Anko's here to help train the Kunoichi, Gai came cause he felt left out, and Asuma got fired and was lonely." Replied Naruto.

Kakashi deadpanned for a bit, before pulling out his Icha Icha.

"So, why were you late this time Kakashi?" asked Anko.

"I was filling out some paperwork for the teams." He replied.

Naruto looked at the rest of the Jounin.

"Why is it, that even though that sounds possible, I still think he's full of shit?" asked Naruto.

The rest of them snickered while Kakashi mock glared at Naruto.

"Let's go greet the locals." Said Naruto, turning towards Training ground 7 before leaping into the sky. He didn't come back down after the leap.

Kakashi looked up from the book and to the sky, and muttered "Show-off"

The rest felt a bit foolish disappearing in a swirl of smoke and leaves.

With the Genin:

The genin didn't really noticed the lateness of the Jounin Sensei's. They were too busy talking to the New Team. And talking about Naruto's ascention to Jounin and his heritage.

"Namikaze, as in _Nami-freaking-Kaze, _as in **Nami-oh my god it's the Hirashin-kaze**?" asked Tenten with awe on her face.

"Yup." Replied Sakura. She winced as she recalled her parents reaction to the information. It had _**NOT**_ been pretty.

"They do resemble each other though, it's pretty humbling to think that a Shinobi Village couldn't see it for how long? Ten years or more." Said Chouji.

The all nodded.

Shino stiffened as his Kikai bugs told him of an incoming chakra that was as large as the Hokage's, maybe larger. But he was confused, his kikai told him that the source was up high, like a bird. But no bird had that much chakra. No normal, non-summoning bird anyway.

Shino stood, alerting others to his movement, and looked up. They all followed his line of sight to see Naruto slowly descending to the ground. They all gaped.

Even Neji.

As soon as Naruto touched down, the Jounin Appeared in swirls around him. Everyone thought the same thing.

'_That is so badass_'

Even Hinata.

Kakashi smiled, "Well, I'm sorry we're late, for you see, a robot attacked me on my way here, and I had to use my awesome skills as a Jounin to defeat him, but I got hit by his exploding chickens of doom, and had to go to the hospital to get patched up by a medic nin." He said rather cheerfully.

Everyone sweat dropped.

With Madara:

Madara looked at the new tablet in his hand, he kept finding more and more tablets carved/writ by the Rikudo Sennin.

'_It's almost as if someone is making me find them, but that's just absurd, I'm impervious to genjutsu unless it's from an Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan( Eternal Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye)_'he thought dismissively.

(insert authors snicker)

He grabbed the giant tablet, and took it to Pein, perhaps it had something to do about the fury of the elements, as it had dubbed it.

He found Pein piercing a new body part of his, it was on his lower body region, and somewhere in the middle too.

'_I don't want to know, I don't want to know._' Madara repeated in his head.

He merely threw the Tablet at Pein, who hastened to grab it.

Unfortunately, he ripped the piercing off his body.

With the Tsuchikage:

The small, old, wrinkled, slightly smelly man looked up as he heard the scream of all screams. He winced in sympathy, that was the scream of a man who had something unmentionable done to his unmentionables.

"Great, I'm gonna have nightmares tonight, screw war, screw death, that is something that _no _man will get use to." He said with the heebie-jeebies.

Back with Madara:

Madara would later reflect back on this moment with amusement, but right now, he was wincing in sympathy for the Rinnegan user. Said Rinnegan user was currently on the ground sobbing, while holding his groin.

"Well, what does the tablet say." Asked Madara with no tact at all.

Pein pulled himself up from his crying and careful growled out the wording on the tablet.

_The first will come, he is the son, the one that will herald the others. His name is Ozai, and he will come to this earth in a blazing tail of flames, brining with him strength and destruction in equal. The next is his mother, the one that is called the Calamity of the Sky, the eternal mother of carnage, of rage, of anger. But the last, the last shall not come soon, eons will pass before he will come, the father, the father of chaos, the father of the great void, the husband of the Calamity of the Sky, his name, Xeno. Beware of him, beware of the Harbringer of Chaos, of the Eternal Void, of the End, For he is the God of such, he is not to be denied, when he wills it, so it shall be, he is the most powerful, if such were to come to pass, as it was foretold by the Juubi, hope and pray for the Chosen One to rise and defeat him, for the alternative is a fate worse then death._

Madara and Pein looked at each other, all fooling around gone.

"Is this…. Is this the reason why you are gathering the bijuu Madara-sama, to help Naruto kill this Xeno?" asked Pein.

Madara nodded, even as his hand shook from fear. His face didn't register it, but he feared the next to come, he feared Xeno.

Pein looked green, he looked like he was gonna throw up. Madara didn't blame it.

"Step up productions even more now. I don't care if we loose members, if we don't meet the deadline, then we're all screwed." Said Madara.

Pein could only nod, so he limped away, holding his groin, to warn the others to hurry up even more.

But first, getting Konan to heal his unmentionables.


	14. Loveless and War

The last chapter didn't turn out like I hopped, and even I cringed at what I did to Pein, but I figured hey, anything to deflate his fat head. Ozai and Jenova being related huh, and Jenova had a husband, plot twist galore is a' happening. Lawl.

Anyway, hope that explained some stuff and I will cover some important things in this chapter, like Naruto's wing. And Pein's Unmentionables. haha not really

Here's another chapter, enjoy

With the Rookie 12:

The genin stared dumbly at Kakashi's excuse for being late.

"Could you, like, come up with a better excuse, at least?" asked Kiba, who had a deadpanned look on his face.

"Hmmm, you say something?" asked Kakashi, who had gone back to reading his Icha Icha Book.

Every female glared at him with pure malice, wanting to rip the book to shreds. Except Anko, who knew that if she tried she'd be killed, like the last sap who tried to take the Icha away from Kakashi. Idiot.

Like poking a 500lbs bear with a sharp stick in the side. It's just something you don't do if you value your life. Kurenai knew this, but well, it was pure smut, what more could she say?

Naruto himself snorted in amusement, not many people can stand down Kakashi, who was on par with Jiraiya in his prime. Only kage, and super powered Jinchuuriki it appeared. Being a descendant of a psychopath who wanted to destroy the world had it's perks. Being able to keep up with the fastest and strongest ninja because of the latent mako in his genes was pretty awesome. Especially the extended stamina. He had a few more uses for that then just the battlefield.

He chuckled as he drew out his book, _Loveless_.

He started reading, not caring what was happening, but listening anyway.

"Normally, your teams would go through a Exam given by your Jounin Sensei, but considering that Hiruzen-sama thought it prudent to pass you anyway, from not only you're parents, but because of your untapped potential that he saw in each and everyone of you." Commented Anko.

Kurenai carried on for her, "Indeed, we all will be training under each other, I myself am a Genjutsu expert, Kakashi is a Ninjutsu Genius. Gai himself is the worlds best Taijutsu Teacher, on par with Hyuuga Hiashi. Anko is the best interrogation nin there is, on par with Konoha's _Untouchable Soul_, Morino Ibiki." Everybody shivered at the mention of the man.

Even Anko.

Kakashi carried on for Kurenai, "Asuma was chosen to be one of the twelve guardians of the Fire Daimyo, and is a Elemental Affinity Expert. Naruto, well, he's the son of the Yondaime Hokage, if that wasn't enough, he's also the son of Uzumaki Kushina, one of the worlds top Kunoichi. He's a literal monster on the battlefield. Stamina off the charts, chakra is limitless, plus is a genius when he thinks it's important, other then that, he just ignores you. He also happens to be a Kenjutsu Master."

Everyone nodded, it was generally accepted that Naruto never got tired, never got chakra exhaustion. It was normal, he was the definition of stamina. More of the lewd women blushed a bit. But the Kenjutsu thing was new.

Naruto chuckled again.

Naruto spied Tenten staring at Kurenai with admiration, and when she glanced at him, he winked back. She blushed at him. Hinata had a Byakkugan glare pointed at Tenten.

He merely read his book as the teams split off into small groups.

He snapped the book shut, as he turned to his team. Ino, Sakura and Hinata were standing in front of him, all serious. Just as he was about to issue a physical activity, the S.S.S played up, screaming at him to move.

Naruto _vanished_.

He moved with such speed, while also throwing the three girls to the other teams, just in time to dodge a butt load of shuriken. The three girls crashed into the Jounin, who barely managed to catch them.

Naruto rolled to his feat, while simultaneously summoning the Shodai no Tsurugi. It's sharp edge(s) gleamed in the sunlight. More then two dozen nin appeared from the wood works, wearing what appeared to be konoha ANBU gear, but with subtle differences. Like the armor being beige instead of white, and their masks bearing the symbol of Iwagakeru. Two men stood at the back of the group, one was a Red head and had a strange sword at his side. While the other was a tall, brunette that had a zanbatou on his back, and a straight sword on his side, Naruto's pupils lengthened into slits at the sight.

"I was wondering when you would come. Did you get lost?" he asked the ANBU.

They were emotionless. The redhead raised his hand, and spread his fingers, then struck forward like a multi pronged poke. The ANBU platoon surged forward.

Naruto looked back at the other Jounin, and the message was clear.

_Protect the Genin_.

Naruto came like a bat outta hell, swinging his blade with such accuracy and proficiency that it was like he had been doing Kenjutsu since he was young.

A shinobi wielding a wakazashi came at him from the sky, he sidestepped and beheaded him with a over head chop.

No blood touched Naruto.

Naruto took out a sword from the Tsurugi, and entered a Ni Ryuu Giri stance. He clashed with a kunoichi that swung a Naginata, he quickly riptosed her, and tore open her chest, the red mist never touched Naruto, as he quickly somersaulted over the mass of kunai that had headed to his back. They thudded into the kunoichi's corpse. He threw the sword he had taken out of the Tsurugi, and it found its mark in the Kunai Flingers forehead.

With the Genin and Jounin:

The genin watched on in revulsion, in awe, in respect, in sadness.

They were watching the true meaning of shinobi-dom( is that even a word? IDK)

Sakura could barely control the bile that threatened to rise from her throat. Her father had told her that this was what it was like to be a kunoichi, that there was so much blood, that she would feel overwhelmed. Sakura shook as she held her hand over her mouth. She didn't take his words seriously, well, now it seems karma was a bitch.

Ino was no better, as she cried tears of fear as she saw the flashing of steel and the spray of blood. Her father had sat her down when she graduated, and had a serious talk about shinobi life. Like all teenagers, she had simply pretended to be serious, while shrugging it off after he had left, it had entered one ear and left out the other. She regretted her decision to not pay attention now.

Shikamaru and Chouji looked on, they had also been sat down and talked to by their fathers, and it had been the same, except they both semi- paid attention.

"Horrible." Shikamaru uttered, Chouji nodded, agreeing immediately.

Chouji looked at the Jounin surrounding them, and in a flash of insight that his clan was said to get during times of stress, saw the reason why. If they were to be used as hostages against Naruto by the iwa nin, it would surely spell disaster, as they might be kidnapped and used as a brood mare. The looked that Naruto had sent to the Jounin, was so full of confidence, so full of _authority,_ that they obeyed without question.

Chouji shook his head '_What have you become, Naruto?'_

Kiba shook with anger, he had seen the look that Naruto had sent to the Jounin, and though he was the first to admit that he wasn't on a Jounin's level, but for them to _not_ help Naruto, '_How much more will Naruto have to go alone, a lone alpha without a pack' _he thought in sadness and repressed rage. It never sat well with the Inuzuka that Naruto had no family. Especiall his mother, it sometimes drove her to a quiet anger, that was more deadly then screaming anger.

But he saw the reason why the jounin stayed back, and he merely glared at the ground.

_They were a liability._

Hinata was scared; she looked on as her crush decapitated the head of a wakazashi wielding shinobi. She was scared, not for her life, for her life was useless, that was why she needed protection from the jounin. No she was scared _for_ Naruto. He took the lives of the Shinobi and Kunoichi so readily, so emotionlessly, so _calmly_. '_How many lives can you handle taking, Naruto-kun, before you start to change for the worst?'_ she thought gloomly.

Sasuke glared. He didn't need protection from these Nin, whatever enemy Naruto can face, he could face with one hand. Well, maybe. '_How the hell did you get so powerful, how!?' _he thought in rage. He saw the look Naruto threw at the Jounin, and in a moment of clarity, understood. "He's…. He's willing to sacrifice himself for us." He said with horror. No one had been willing to sacrifice anything for him, even his mother.

Kakashi nodded once, sharingan out, looking at the battle with trepidation and anxiety.

"It wouldn't be the first time he has." He said angrily.

Shino merely nodded. He felt the need to help Naruto, to work together to help bring down the enemy shinobi, but he knew he was out of league and would only get in the way.

The gathered Jounin grit their teeth in anger, how much more will Naruto have to endure? Endure the loneliness, which was supposed to disappear when he was with a team. Even now they couldn't help him. Their KI spiked a great deal, drawing the attention of the emotionless pair, the redhead and the brunette.

The redhead smirked, while the brunette had a look of apathy on his face.

Back with Naruto:

Naruto tore his sword out of the forehead of the kunai thrower, just in time to block several sword slashes from a few shinobi. Their ends were swift as he casually crushed their skulls in with the flat end of his swords. Jutsu were cast, kunai were thrown, shuriken were deflected, swords were broken, and lives were ended.

Naruto didn't even break a sweat.

Eventually the dust settled, the dust having been thrown in the air by a stray doton jutsu by one of the kunoichi at the back of the platoon.

Naruto dismissed his Shodai no Tsurugi, and summoned Masamune. He walked towards the two iwa nin that was left. The two had headed next to a small hill that was near the river at the training ground 7. Small was a little dismissive, as the thing was easily as tall as the Hokage Tower, and it had two arms stretching out of the cliff face that was in the form of a ramhandseal. It was a work of art that some shinobi did, but never got around to finishing it. The river of the training ground was actually from a waterfall that was next to the hill. The two shinobi had landed on the peak, and Naruto appeared before them.

The Jounin and Genin moved with Naruto, hoping to help, but as they neared the hills peak, they turned around to see six shinobi ready to die for their cause.

Kakashi and Gai happily obliged them.

Now safe, the genin and Jounin headed to the top, which was flat and huge. Apparently the shinobi wanted to place a boulder here and do the head of the shinobi figure he was making. Naruto and the Two nin were in the middle, eyeing the other(s) down.

Naruto eyed the two of them. The red head was wearing a red trench coat with black leather shouldpads, and the brunette wore a blue, sleeveless, tight vest that showed his muscular physique. They both wore plain black pants, and brown leather shoes. Rather unremarkable. If not for the powerful swords they had.

The red head was reading something, taunting Naruto by implying that he wasn't worth his attention.

The red head was reading out loud.

"Infinite in Mystery, is the gift of the goddess, we seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form, on the waters surface, the wandering soul knows no rest."

"Do not take Namikaze Naruto, lightly." The brunette told the red head.

The red head had drawn his sword, after he had put away his book.

"Noted." He snorted.

They both flew at Naruto with high speeds, but Naruto was ready.

With the Jounin:

They watched in awe as the swords clashed, both nin working in tandem, yet it was for naught. Naruto outclassed them in skill and speed. The brunette seemed to be on par with strength though, considering he was swinging around a straight sword and his zanbatou.

The red head and brunette were just thrown back by a wild slash from Naruto, and they stood panting.

"All hail Namikaze, huh?" asked the brunette.

"Angeal, stand back, I'll take Naruto, alone." Said the red head.

"Genesis!" he replied, shocked.

"The world needs a new hero." Genesis intoned, while running a hand down the flat of his blade, igniting it in a plasma energy.

Naruto frowned. Those names were foreign, and were not easily pronounced. No name like those were in the Elemental Countries, it's almost as if…

Naruto's eyes snapped to their swords. He blinked and saw a clear aura the swords were giving off. It was going inside of their wielders, changing their thought patterns, their _genetic makeup_.

'_So, the swords are forcing the wielders into different people huh._' Thought Naruto.

'_And if my hunch is correct, it was past wielders of the swords.'_

"Hmm, come and try." He replied to Genesis.

Genesis scowled, "So smug, but for how long?"

They surged forward, meeting each other in the middle. No one paid attention to the brunette.

With the Jounin:

They saw that whatever this 'Genesis' did to his sword, increased his strength tenfold, evident when he make an over head chop and Naruto blocked it. It had caused a crater to form around Naruto. Naruto chuckled at Genesis.

Genesis snorted back.

A scream interrupted the concentration of the Jounin, and they turned around to see Hinata with a sword sticking out of her stomach, the sword had been thrown from Angeal.

Naruto saw, and kicked Genesis away.

With Hinata:

Hinata coughed up blood, everyone trying to help stem the flow of blood from her wound, but she knew none of them had the skills to do a medical ninjutsu to help her. Naruto shoved everyone away. She smiled as he appeared. She savoured his features for when she died. Her vision slowly started to dim. The blackness around the corners of her vision started to close in. The last thing she heard was a mumbled "Curaga."

She fell into the darkness.

With Naruto:

He shook with rage, as he finished casting the healing spell. He had asked Kyuubi how he had done that, when the Avatar part of his spells covered elements. Turns out that Kyuubi's chakra naturally mixes with Naruto's. Since Kyuubi's chakra was (ironicly) a healing one, or self sustaining. It enabled Naruto to cast support spells like Cure and Protect.

Naruto still didn't understand, until he finally got Kyuubi to admit the history of the Bijuu. The bijuu were once all together in the form of the Juubi, and the Juubi was made from a monster falling into a forgotten mako reactor. This coupled with the fact that Naruto had mako for his genes, meant that while the avatar heritage helped his spells along for awhile, it would only be a matter of time before Naruto became a walking, talking Materia _himself_.

Naruto felt a acute fury bury itself in his heart. Hinata had been kind to him, never spoke ill to him, _accepted_ him, for him. His wing unfurled itself from his back, the color was pure black. It was rather awe inspiring. He stood, the wing on his right shoulder blade flapped once, and he took to the air. The gathered shinobi looked up in awe as he turned around to face both Angeal and Genesis.

Angeal looked like he was pissing himself. While Genesis glared at Angeal.

"You fucking idi-" he was cut off from the nodachi that suddenly pierced his right lung.

Angeals head was removed from his shoulders in a spray of blood.

Naruto stared down at the ground in anger. Someone had been hurt because of him.

The Jounin shook their heads in sadness, correctly assuming his line of thought.

"Troblesome" muttered someone. Three guesses to who said it.

The first two don't count.

Naruto looked up, as the sun shown on his face. His wing had outstretched as far as it could, the wind blew the discarded book of Genesis, and the pages turned and then stopped.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promise, nothing shall forestall, my return."

**Aaaaand End:**

Whew, I'm tired, anyway, that's a fight scene for ya, not very original, I admit, because I stole it from Crisis Core, Genesis vs Angeal vs Sephiroth, I wanted to write all of it, but I didn't want to copy it all, wanted to give my own flavour to it.

Review and show me some love, so I can see what needs to be improved.


	15. Water, Wings and The Look

HIEGH GUISE! It's me, the man with PurpleNuts. Thanks for reading my fic, I think I might start another one soon, But I will continue this one, for sure.

Here are the ages in my story:

Hiruzen Sarutobi : 68

Kurenai Yuuhi : 27

Anko Mitarashi : 24

Kakashi Hatake : 27

Asuma Sarutobi : 28

Gai Maito : 27

New Genin : 12

Old Genin : 13

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze : 13

Anyway Enjoy the Chapter:

Naruto had sealed the corpses and ningu into handy scrolls he got from Tenten. He picked up Hinata bridal style, her jacket had been torn by the thrown straight sword, so he had taken off his trench coat and laid it over her torn one to cover her modesty. He was now bare from the waist up. His wing had disappeared after he had sealed the corpses.

He turned to the slightly scared and panicked Genin and saddened Jounin. "Genin, I don't think I need to tell you to shut your mouths when it comes to what happened here." Here he shot a slight look at Ino, who blushed. She had planned to tell her parents what had happened.

"Next time we meet, come this training ground again, where the Jounin will procede to lead you to my Mansion, my training ground is more secure and has better facilities like a medical bay. We will meet in two days. Dismissed." He said with finality.

The genin paused for a minute to look at him and Hinata. Ino, Sakura and Tenten _really _paused to look at him. They then all took off to their homes.

Naruto turned to the Jounin, "Can you guys-" he was cut off by Kakashi.

"We will report to Hokage-sama, you take Hinata to the hospital. I'm sure her father will pick her up." Kakashi said, then flinched at the end. He could probably take on an angry Hiashi, but it'd probably cost him a arm.

Or two.

"What is up with that wing?" asked Asuma.

Naruto smirked, "Classified." He said.

Asuma just sighed. '_I probably don't want to know anyway, probably._'

Naruto nodded. Anko and Kurenai shot him worried looks, their excited expressions barely suppressed.

'_He is extremely muscular._' Kurenai thought.

'_drip, drip, drip'_ was the sound in Anko's head. Her inner self had suffered from a nose bleed.

Gai smiled sadlly at him. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, next time, when they come after you, we will help." He said confidently.

Naruto chuckled. "Up to you, I suppose." He said somewhat off-handedly.

He disappeared in a swirl of black feathers.

The Jounin merely looked at the black feathers spiral down to the cold earth.

"This situation is so-" Kakashi was cut off from Asuma.

"Troublesome?" he asked snarkly.

Kakashi glared at him.

With the Genin:

Instead of going home, they had met up at an undisclosed location.

The door jingled as a man walked into the flower shop, "Hello can I get-" he stopped as he saw the 12 nin glare at him. He laughed and merely backed out slowly.

Too late did Tenten's kunai miss as it dug into the doorframe.

"Okay, what the hell happened back there?" asked an impatient and somewhat angry Lee. Even Neji was shocked at his reaction.

"Well from what I can gather," commented Shikamaru "They were assassins sent from Iwagakeru. They were after Naruto. It makes sense, him being his father's son." He finished.

Lee suddenly understood. "I see, because Naruto is Minato-dono's son, Iwa felt compelled to assassinate him because of Minato-dono's actions during the Third Great Ninja War."

Neji nodded, "Minato-sama was said to have wiped out an army of shinobi using his signature technique, _Hiraishin no Jutsu_. The Flying Thunder God Technique allowed him to instantly appear anywhere."

Sakura only shuddered at the thought of that kind of power. Sasuke grit his teeth. He didn't like the feeling he got when he saw the look Naruto sent to the Jounin. "The Flying Thunder God Technique, what a terrifying technique, able to wipe out entire armies in a single go." Said Ino with a shaken expression on her face.

Shino sighed, "The Flying Thunder God Technique wasn't the only technique Yondaime-sama made, that technique coupled with his _Rasengan_ made short work of even Kage-Level Nin. Nin that were able to destroy entire villages." He said.

Tenten nodded as well, "The Flying Thunder God Technique uses a special three pronged Kunai as a focus point. When he threw one, it was easy to anticipate where he would appear, but when he threw over a _thousand_, you were guaranteed to die."

Chouji added what his father had told him once, "It is said that the Kunai has a very very complex seal sequence hidden within a sealing matrix, this was a mixture of Fuin/Nin and even Genjutsu come together. The nickname _Kiroii Senkou_ came from the fact that he would appear in a yellow flash of light. This blinded the shinobi that saw him execute the technique. Effectively safe guarding the technique by people that wished to steal the technique."

Everyone soon moved to the topic of Naruto's wing.

"It was pretty badass." Said Ino. She blushed as she remembered him standing with his wing out. He was like a fallen angel.

Sakura blushed and merely nodded. She mentally round house kicked her Inner Self who had demanded they rip of his pants and do the horizontal hula.

Tenten licked her lips as she remembered him in action with the Nodachi, such grace, such power, such _majesty_. In so little time. He was a genius not seen since the Rikudo Sennin.

Sometimes, the Irony was blistering.

Everyone started to discuss the wing in more detail. Some tried to come up with theories.

"Maybe it's a bloodline limit from his mother or something." Said Tenten.

"Maybe he invented a technique that gave him the wing?" said Chouji

"Maybe he's an angel sent by kami to watch over us since the Kyuubi's Attack!" shouted Lee.

Neji hit him on the head. Repeatedly. With a Hammer. That had enhancing seals on the head.

They argued until Inoichi came down the stairs, looking like he had lost a lot of sleep.

"I don't care what you're talking about, I don't care who you are, but by 3 EVERYONE WILL GET OUT OF HERE, 1!!!" he roared.

Ino didn't know that the others knew Shunshin. She was a bit jealous.

She looked at her father. "Uh, hi daddy." She said as adorably as she could. Which, by the way, was pretty darn adorable.

Inoichi simply pointed to where her bedroom was. She nodded fearfully and dashed to her bed, tired from the day's events.

"Bloody kids." He cursed. He looked at a clock. It wasn't even 5 o' clock. He growled before heading back to sleep, he had the night shift with guarding the Hokage.

With the Hokage:

"How many were there?" Hiruzen asked sternly.

"More then two dozen sir, I couldn't get a proper count because of some of the technique they utilized, such as _Doton: Doryuheki_ and _Doton: Doryuendan No Jutsu._" Kakashi said seriously. Even with his Sharingan, he can't see through solid stone. At least, not his sharingan.

Hiruzen nodded and then said "Make sure to follow Naruto's idea and lead them to his mansion. I'm sure he will include all of you including the genin in the security seals and ID seals that protects his Mansion. However," here Hiruzen's tone became frigid, "Next time, help him. Even just two Jounin could have protected the Genin enough to rid of the disadvantage of hostages."

All the Jounin flinched. Try saying that when you get sent _The Look_ by Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

"But, but _The Look_…." Stuttered Kakashi.

Hiruzen gave them the _Evil Eye_. It was the older brother of _The Look_.

Kakashi bowed and then got the hell out of dodge.

The other Jounin followed suite.

Hiruzen sighed. He really needed to get Naruto used to the idea that some people were there to _help him_. Not sabotage him, not backstab him. But to actually help him with his enemies. He didn't need to be alone. He didn't.

"How terrible is wisdom, when it brings no profit to the wise?" Hiruzen asked sadly to himself and his Clan Guard.

His answer was silence, only broken by the laughter of children down on the street.

He turned around to stare out to his village. He watched the children play with each other. Something Naruto was denied. Denied his childhood. He could never know what it's like to play pass or tag or hide and go seek or bull rush.

A single tear slipped past him, despite his efforts.

"Oh Naruto, you are the hero this village will never know."

With Naruto:

Naruto watched as the Medic Nin proceeded to diagnose Hinata, who was on a bed on the upper levels of the Hospital. He stood back, and watched on. He knew she'd live, but he didn't want a stray poison or infection or something else ridiculous but equally dangerous taking her life before she had truly lived. He watched as Hyuuga Hiashi blasted the door off it's hinges, and almost flinched.

Almost.

Hiashi was glaring at the medics to hurry up with his daughter, to see if she was alright, glaring at him for not protecting her, and then softened his gaze when he looked at his daughter. He was a cold, emotionless and sometimes even cruel parent, but he didn't hate her. He loved Hinata, he really did. But sometimes when he sees her, he sees his wife. He sees his brother. He sees his mother.

And he is ashamed. Ashamed with how he has led his clan so far.

Naruto merely looked at Hiashi with something close to respect. But not quiet.

"She will be fine. I healed her myself, and only brought her here because I thought she might have caught something from the blade, or something else that seemed unlikely, but had a chance of happening." He said nonchalantly.

He got the _Evil Eye_ for his trouble.

Naruto chuckled heartily.

With Neji:

Neji winced as he used the tweezers to pull the splinters from his face. His beautiful face had been ruined when his face had met the dojo floor when he had informed Hiashi-sama about his daughter's hospitalization and almost death. "That was so not worth it." He muttered angrily.

But then he thought about something. If Hiashi found out, then found out that Neji didn't tell him. He shuddered violently. He couldn't well say "I didn't want splinters in my face."

Because he would of gotten a _Jyuuken_ to the _**balls**_.

Neji winced as he pulled a particularly large splinter out of his lip.

"Maybe it was worth it." He muttered after some time.

He was in his room, surrounded by his obsession. Not many people knew, but Neji went absolutely _gooey _at anything cute, especially kittens. Hinata found out when she helped him to his bed once after a training session. Her reaction was to actually tease him. _Hinata_ teasing _him_. He shook his head as he absentmindedly petted the cute kitten plushy he had on his bed.

'_She didn't mean it, Neko-chan'_ he thought protectively.

Was it his imagination or did his kitten plushy purr?

Whatever, it's not like he isn't the only one that had an obsession that conflicted their stereotype behaviour in the village. Chouji, for example, like to go running in the morning, despite his bulk that said other wise. He merely kept the fat on with chips to use for his Clan Hijutsu (Secret Technique).

Lee, as funny as it was, actually liked to read Fashion Magazines. It was pretty funny, because he only wore green spandex and orange leg and arm warmers while on missions or training.

Shikamaru would actually get up at 6A.M to watch this one television show that he liked. It was something called Survivor. It's a pretty strategic game apparently.

Tenten herself actually liked to do tea ceremonies with guests. Though she threatened to castrate Lee and Neji if they ever told anyway. They had walked by her house to see her in a Kimono of all things. It was generally accepted that she was swimming in a sea of testosterone. To see her pouring tea and in a kimono had opened their eyes indeed.

Kiba, ironically, liked cats. His mother was tempted to smack him one. Before she saw that he merely respected _bigger_ cats, like lions and tigers. She herself nodded. She wished they had wolfs to breed into the clan dogs. But so far only Kuromaru and Akamaru were wolf, and only part at that. If they had the dogs the size of lions or tigers, they would be a force to be reckoned with. Not they aren't feared already anway.

Ino liked to read books, and is actually quiet knowledgeable when it comes to bio stuff like plants and poisons. Though that wasn't so shocking, considering her parents owned a flower shop.

Sakura herself was actually genuinely interested in Iijutsu. Her idol was Tsunade and her grandmother, who was once a medic nin. This contradicted her passionate and sometimes violent behaviour. Except to Sasuke. Which was fading pretty quick.

Sasuke actually liked his fangirls, it inflated his ego. He also had more fangirls then Itachi, or so he thinks anyway. It's his way of getting even (in a sick, twisted, totally moronic, not even funny, and inconsequential way) with Itachi. He had more fangirls, and eventually more trouble and ruptured eardrums for his trouble.

Shino himself liked to listen to opera music. It apparently helped him with his concentration and dealing with prejudice about his clan techniques and his body being inhabited by kikai.

Neji simply sighed once more. Getting the last splinter.

"Fucking Naruto, Fucking sword, fucking fuck." He said as he looked into the mirror at his marred skin. He swore some more.

"OI, KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!" shouted some random Hyuuga.

"OH GO TO HELL YAROU!" he replied.

Hanabi was walking past Neji's door and merely face palmed herself.

Cool and collected her rapidly maturing ass.

With Naruto and Hinata:

It had taken some effort, but he had talked Hiashi to sit and calm down.

For Hiashi's sake of course.

"Seeing as you are here to look after your daughter, I must go and report my findings to the Hokage, and prepare my mansion, which will be acting as the base for the Rookie 12 and the Jounin. My mansion is more secure, so you do not have to worry about security anymore, Hyuuga-san." He said. He disappeared before Hiashi could reply.

"Fucking Namikaze." Hiashi muttered. He didn't know if that Marriage Contract was such a good idea now. Maybe he should just let his daughter make her own choices. He nodded. He didn't want to force her anymore.

With Shikamaru:

He sighed as he watched his Mother and Father argued about something. The two had split up. They didn't get divorced or anything. Just grew fed up to the point of a fist fight, (from Yoshino) and glaring from Shikaku. He merely layed down on the back yard grass and stared up to the sky with clouds forming into a storm. He sighed once more. He wished he was free like the clouds. Away from his troublesome team, trouble mother, troublesome father. He wanted freedom.

"Tsk, Mendokuso."

With Naruto:

Naruto had sent a K.B to the Hokage to report his findings and to take the scroll for Hiruzen's Scrutiny. His clone would advise Hiruzen about the swords and their power of changing the wielders. He had gotten the information out of Kyuubi about Angeal and Genesis. And was shocked. They had fought his ancestor, Sephiroth, in a pretty epic battle, it seemed. But those two that Naruto fought seemed to retain something from their first personalities. Like Angeal being an asshole when he threw the sword at Hinata. And Angeal being more inclined to swear at his partner.

Naruto sighed. How their weapons got into the hands of Iwagakeru was a mystery. It none the less unnerved him. All these ancient and powerful weapons being found put his teeth on edge. Speaking of his weapons, he needed to find someone to give the others two. Other then his Masamune and Shodai no Tsurugi.

He made a clone to think of people to give the weapons to.

Right now, he needed to learn how to bend the elements by himself. Instead of going through his Sephiroth heritage.

He had arrived to his mansion as he pondered about the weapons turning. So he had gone straight to the training field.

Images of the training he should do passed through his minds eye. It had been sent to him by Kyuubi.

"So, Dance of the Dragon huh?" he asked with a bit of hesitance. It sounded so corny and lame.

He sighed and merely got into position with a clone of his.

And together they dance.

Flames leaped from his outstretched limbs, beginning a beautiful dance. Naruto finished quickly, with both him and his clone's fists connecting. He stood and summoned more clones. Thank Kami for whoever invented the K.B. Seriously.

Up in Heaven with Kami :

She looked down at her television, watching Naruto thank her for whoever invented K.B.

She was beautiful, so much so that none dared to look at her. Her hair was like sun light, her eyes like the sky. Her skin like smooth satin. But as soft as silk. Her form more curvy then any woman's. Yet her face held power and wisdom of untold time.

She merely smiled at the Television.

"You're welcome, Naruto-sama." She said somewhat happily.

She looked to her left and saw a K.B of her self doing her paperwork. She sometimes wondered why she made paperwork, before she nodded to herself again.

Small jobs like paperwork supported the economy and universe at large, and small jobs required small people. Except Kami can't just have people deciding what to do with the Universe. How dumb would that be.

Her clone smiled back to her.

Back with Naruto:

_You're welcome, Naruto-sama._

Naruto blinked, and looked around.

"I could of sworn I heard something." He muttered to himself.

His answer was a laughter that was just on the edge of his hearing.

"Greater I'm going insane." He groaned.

He saw a K.B send a giant, flaming boulder at another K.B.

"Well, Insane-er." He sweat dropped at the destruction caused by the attack.

He walked next to the pond in the training ground. He got the instruction from Kyuubi on how to bend water. And the book that had the initials J.L came to his mind.

"Water is formless, shapeless. You put water into a cup, it becomes the cup, you put water into a tea pot, it becomes the tea pot. Now water can creep, it can ebb, it can flow, or it can Crash!" he muttered.

"Be water, my friend."

**Fin:**

Thanks for reading, review and tell me what you think. Also, don't worry about people getting too overpowered, I'll try and keep a leash on that. But it's pretty hard. I want Naruto to kick everyone's asses. It's a fault of mine :-x

Anyways, see you guys next week, going out to do a 3D animation course, wewt.

Your's sincerely,

PurpleNuts.


	16. Broken, Voices and Murphy

Here aresome answers to those confused about some stuffs.

To ChaosKid0  
2010-04-09 . chapter 15

lol? kami says: "You're welcome, Naruto-sama." wtf?

When Madara found the tablet and it spoke of the Chosen One, it was obviously referring to Naruto. Since He will rise to face Xeno, the husband of Jenova, who is also a god, speaks of Naruto's potential. So she shows respect to a fellow "god" like person. Even though he won't be that powerful until later on in the story. Like _**waaaay**_ later on.

To Julian Carax  
2010-04-09 . chapter 15

He walked next to the pond in the training ground. He got the instruction from Kyuubi on how to bend water. And the book that had the initials J.L came to his mind.

"Water is formless, shapeless. You put water into a cup, it becomes the cup, you put water into a tea pot, it becomes the tea pot. Now water can creep, it can ebb, it can flow, or it can Crash!" he muttered.

"Be water, my friend."

J.L? Wasn't that Bruce Lee?

_I originally wanted to make it B.L to stand for Bruce Lee. But then I looked at my fic. And saw it wasn't worthy to have his name in it. Other then mentioning it now. He is called the father of MMA, and is in my humble opinion one of the most badass of all badass-tedness, Cookies if you know what that line is from. So I turned it to J.L which doesn't really stand for anything. You can make up something like Jaw Less or Jake Lump. Whatever really. I think that someone would be born in the Narutoverse that would have a mind set similar to Bruce, but not necessarily exact and all. I merely put the Water Proverb in there to base Naruto's style. Which is both unpredictability and flexibility in his thinking and strategies. As in cannon, except now, it's …. Better._

The Fanfic Stealer  
2010-04-07 . chapter 14

A surprisingly entertaining parody. Nice job!

...This WAS a parody, right...?

_Lol, No it isn't. It gets complex and twisted as it goes on, trust me, don't think I put the Genesis/Angeal/Naruto fight in there for nothing other then to fill space._

VFSNAKE  
2010-04-05 . chapter 14

NO! HINATA CAN'T DIE! SHE MUST LIVE! SHE MUST BE WITH NARUTO!

_She doesn't die. Like, really, being healed by a curaga is like kami slapping you in the face and telling you to wake up._

TeamVolturi  
2010-04-14 . chapter 15

Generally, I try to give reviews that are criticizing but helpful. I cannot seem to do that this time.

If I were to review you properly, by my own standards I'd have to mock you until you cried. Honestly. I have reviewed several stories in my time, and have even made a few that have yet to be posted; in spite of all this, I have never had the overwhelming urge to demolish an author based on their stupidity - until now.

You have set a new record for me. I have never seen such a horrible story portrayed in a way to make the stupidity look subtle. I'm not sure why I'm so deeply affected by this story in comparison to others. I've seen stories with horrendous grammar - none whatsoever, in fact - and they don't annoy me as much as yours does. Anyway, moving onwards...

Going through every chapter, I have found at least THIRTY (no exaggeration) obvious mistakes in each one. You learn almost nothing between each chapter as you continuously make the same mistakes over and over again. Your rate of improvement is at the absolute minimal that I have seen; perhaps that's what has set me off?

I can't even give you advice on how to improve your writing style, regardless of the fact that I always leave information for the author/authoress so they can improve their stories. The only thing I could recommend would be to get rid of any former knowledge you have of the English language and start from scratch. If you're not willing (or not able) to do that, I'd suggest you learn the little things, like the difference between 'then' and 'than'.

Your only redeeming quality seems to be that you can space your paragraphs to an adequate degree. I applaud you for that.

You'll likely see me as an arrogant braggart with unfathomable cruelty. I really don't care, to be honest. When you write a story and post it, you must expect that you'll get reviews - that's why you'd post it. To only want one side of those reviews would be hypocritical and pathetic as you'd only get one point of view, rather than the hundreds there are.

I do hope you start to improve - really, I do. You likely have potential and I'm just too blinded by annoyance to see it; keep trying.

With an eye twitching sporadically,  
TeamVolturi

_Fair Enough. I have a few reasons why my grammar is so terrible. First is that English is my second language, with Te Reo Maori as my first, and if you know Te Reo, then you know how different Maori grammar is different from English grammar. I also write late at night (morning?) and I have no beta to check my stories for errors or inconsistencies. I only wrote this to get rid of the plot bunnies that were raping my imagination. I probably might give up on this, because real life is being a bitch at the moment. But I would like to finish it though, I really do. Anyway, I hope that my horrible writing didn't discourage you from seeing if I do improve at English._

Hee-Ho Master  
2010-04-10 . chapter 15

Interesting do you have a set list for who's in the harem or are you just hammering out the details in any case keep up the good work till next time,

Hee-Ho!

_That's classified *smile*_

Narudevilfan  
2010-04-14 . chapter 15

Hey great story. I am curious as to whom you'll give the other weapons to. The only obvious one is the gloves for Sakura and possibly either the gun or the giant shuriken for Tenten. Please update soon! Laters!

_I'm going to try and be original and break the perceptions of the weapons being used by someone that matches their preference. After all, maybe Anko will get the gun. Or maybe Sarutobi will get the spear. _

Here's the Chappy:

Push.

Pull.

Push.

Pull.

Push.

Pull.

Naruto watched as the small pond reacted to his movements. His movements were directed by the comments from Kyuubi. Though, to be honest, they were vague at best, and he experimented with the movement like he did with his Kenjutsu. He just hoped that he could improvise his style to incorporate elemental attacks. Maybe use it as a last resort, or after using his kenjutsu for awhile, and then suddenly pull out his elements to throw the enemy off.

He tried to form a wall of water in front of him, and succeeded in getting up to his waist. But to his ire it wouldn't rise past his waist, no matter how hard he pushed. He winced as a particularly painful memory of a clone hit him. It had gotten a pillar of stone sent to its diaphragm. It had almost puked up its chakra made guts from the force of the hit.

He made more , and had them practise his bending elements. He continued to still work on water bending though, for he found it incredibly relaxing. He smiled as he got the water to rise up to his shoulders, but frowned when it wavered and then fell.

He simply sighed. '_It looks like bending is going to be the one art that will give me trouble' _he thought to himself.

Taijutsu and Kenjutsu were easy, and using Spells were easier then this. Well, let it not be said that Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto didn't like a challenge.

'_Of course, if everything was easy like learning Kenjutsu, then I wouldn't really complain either. I learned the hard way that you take what you can get.'_ He thought somewhat nonchalantly. Naruto had no idea that having these mature thoughts were unnatural for teenagers. Of course, having a giant being of malicious chakra shoved into your soul and kept there by a god wasn't natural either.

Let's not get started on the fact his ancestor(s) were powerful entities that changed the world.

Literally.

For some reason, Naruto felt very sad. Hinata had been hurt because of him. And that pissed him off. Hinata had always been nice to him, the few times she would talk to him. She had always had a small smile on her face when she looked at him. She would always silently cheer for him, though not silently enough. She was one of the few people that kept him from plummeting into the void, into insanity. Not that he's sane to begin with though.

When he found out about her crush on him, he did not want to date her, for her own benefit. He was generally unwelcome in Konoha, and if they ever hurt her because of him, there would be a _**Reckoning**_. No one would be spared. He wouldn't allow someone that had been nice to him, which had been there for him, as indirect as it was, to be hurt.

He decided to go visit her sometime, other then a sensei that is. He wanted to get to know her better now.

'_Well, this fucking sucks.'_ He thought.

He felt his seals activate at his gate, and who should be there?

Why, none other then Hiashi Hyuuga.

With Sarutobi:

Sarutobi looked down at the scroll, and then nodded to himself. It's time he got his wayward students to come back. He would, if he had, to leave himself and drag the brats back by their hair.

"You owe me too much, little Jiraiya." He said as he looked at one monkey messenger that sped off to find Jiraiya. He wished that Jiraiya could have stayed and look after Naruto, but he was too valuable, he was all but blind to the comings and goings of shinobi without him. He had other spymasters, sure, but they were mainly used to keep an eye close to home, none had the skill to infiltrate a hidden village.

Except Jiraiya, of course, the self proclaimed "Pimp-sama". It was pretty pathetic that he actually got some for being a Sannin. Sarutobi paused, then face palmed himself.

"You shrunk off your duties as well, Tsunade. Time to repay your debt." He almost growled. The little brat was supposed to come back to watch over the hospital and look over Naruto if Jiraiya wasn't able to. The whole situation pissed Hiruzen off.

His desk exploded into splinters as he smashed his fist into the thick wood.

"Go, find her. If she doesn't come back, tell me, and I will retrieve her personally." He said icily.

The monkey bowed and disappeared.

"Someone get me a new fucking desk now." He commanded.

The current ANBU guard gulped before they all picked Shikaku to go get it and bring it to Hiruzen personally.

"Tsk, fuck."

With Naruto:

"Indeed, Hyuuga-san." He said coldly.

Hiashi _flinched_.

"I-" he tried to talk, but he was cut off by Naruto.

"Hiashi, shut up." He said angrily.

"Not only did I become a jinchuuriki unwillingly, but also I became a married man to someone I might not have even liked?" he asked quietly. Something about the way that Naruto spoke sent shivers down Hiashi's spine.

"I will not marry for anything, other then love. But I don't think that will happen anytime soon. The only girls to really show interest for me is Anko and your daughter. And I really mean interest, not my heritage, not my skills, not even my looks, but for me as a person. To me, that means the world and more, Hiashi-san." He spoke evenly.

"If she wants to pursue a relationship with me, so be it. But I will not marry her unless I love her." He declared finally.

Hiashi nodded once. And that was the end of that.

"Get the fuck out." Naruto growled out.

Naruto watched in a rage as the man walked out. This had seriously pissed him off. Did free will mean nothing at all? Was everything supposed to be decided for him, even his marriage? He knew of Hinata's crush, and really, he found her to be pleasant if a bit shy, and really cute. But if she wanted him, she would have to get to know him, for _him, _and not her perceptions of what type of person he is. He didn't want her pressured into it, didn't want her to feel trapped with him, like he is trapped with the stigma of the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto put his elbows on his knees as he sat at his dining table. Then he put his face in his hands.

"It's just one thing after another." He said snarkily.

He then started to laugh, bitterness resounding in the chuckle. It faded soon after though, a look of almost hopelessness covering his face.

The silence that enveloped the room was defeaning.

With Hinata:

She felt like she was lying down on the softest mattress in the world. She felt better then she ever felt. Her brain kicked into overdrive as she opened her eyes to see herself in a hospital bed. She looked at the white ceiling. The sun was just rising from her view of the window, so it was the day after the assassins attacked

She sighed as she remembered what happened with Naruto and those assassins. '_What happened? Is he alright? Did anyone else get injured?'_

She fell back to sleep, but not without whispering the name of the boy….. no person she admired.

"Naruto-kun."

Hiashi stiffened at the breathy whisper of his daughter.

"Ahhhh, shit." He swore. He had just screwed himself over with that. He knew what this meant.

"God, Hana-chan, what would you do?" he asked the almost empty room.

The answering beep of the machine used to monitor Hinata's heart rate seemed to mock him.

With Naruto:

It was a new day, Naruto yawned as he rose from his bed. His black mood from the day before had drained him emotionally, which was surprising. He rarely let his emotions get the better of him. Well, his real emotions anyway. He had learnt at a young age not to show his fear, not to show his hate, not to show his sadness to anyone, especially the Hokage.

But today, the only work he would do was send out a K.B to his Jounin friends about tomorrows training, then he would rest for the day. He would really like to listen to those CDs from his mother and fathers singing. Apparently, only the Sandaime, and Jiraiya had heard them sing. He wanted to hear their voices, even if they weren't talking to him, telling them they loved him.

He shook himself.

'_Not now, don't break now.'_

He sighed as he gently massaged his temples. He really needed a soak in the onsen right now.

He summoned the K.B to send the message, and then went to his onsen near his bathing quarters.

There was a giant pool of hot running water to keep it clean, as well as a filter and other such things. Benches to wash one's self, as well as a _lot _of cleaning product, from shampoos of all fragrances, to the most powerful soap. Sometimes being a shinobi meant you had to get the good stuff for the blood. The walls were wooden mahogany, with seals on them to preserve it from the moisture and any damage that may occur. It had an ceiling made from a special glass that could fog over with a switch near the changing rooms. This apparently, was meant to be a unisex bath.

Naruto smiled lazily as he slid into the water, a small sigh of content broke the grin, but it was soon there again. He relaxed and allowed his clammy and cold muscles to unwind and heat up.

He heard footsteps coming to his bath, and recognized his own chakra signature.

'_The clone I sent to the Jounin must have made another clone itself.'_ He thought correctly. He knew himself, after all.

The clone walked in with a small stereo that had earphones plugged in at the base. A box of CDs in the clones other hand. Naruto looked up, and put the stuff on a special floating wood stray that some onsen owners use to serve alcohol or beverages.

He put a CD inside the small stereo, and equipped the earphones. He sighed happily as he heard his mothers sweet voice.

He drifted off to the sound he sought for most of his childhood, but was denied from him.

Suddenly, the world didn't seem like such a bad place.

Thirty Minutes Later:

He knew he shouldn't have opened his big mouth. Naruto grumbled this as he felt a few chakra signatures that were familiar to him walk up to his front door. They had been keyed into the Guarding seals, so they were allowed to enter from the gate.

But no one would be able to open his front door. Or bust it down, either way, that meant he had to get up.

'_Or maybe not, I'm such a genius I scare myself sometimes.'_ He thought somewhat nonchalantly.

He made a K.B to handle the situation.

K.B's were great for just about everything there is. Even…..

Naruto coughed a bit. Maybe a bit later, He thought.

Maybe.

The clone dispelled itself after it had explained to them where he was, and even invited them to have a soak.

The answering flushed silence had made the clone's day. Naruto's day.

Let it not be said that he didn't like a practical joke every now and then. He sighed though, when he recalled who was at his front door.

Sakura, Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi and three people he hasn't meet before. So he face palmed himself.

"Me and my big mouth, fuck you Murphy, fuck you." He grumbled.

Fin:

Sorta short, don't like it, let's fight over the internet. Kidding.

I'd fight you for reals.

Later,

PurpleNuts


	17. Fuckyourself and What?

Hiegh Guise. P-Nuts here, coming at you with another chapter. I might start another story, a NarutoxBelgariad crossover, kudos if you know the series. Or maybe a NarutoxTwilight crossover

Before the Entourage went to Naruto's Mansion:

Tsunade and Shizune walked together with Jiraiya. They three of them were walking in silence, having understood that they stood in very deep doo-doo.

Well, not Shizune, she was too kind hearted to be angry with.

She tried to soothe both of the two Sannin. But the two knew what was coming. They had brushed off their duties as not only godparents, but as _human beings_. Leaving a defenceless orphan alone in a cold Shinobi World was beyond cruel, it was a self-fulfilling prophecy.

Thankfully, they didn't take into account Naruto's tenacity. He was a strong individual that much they both could gather. They had discussed what Hiruzen had told them via letters for the years.

"He had to grow up tough, very tough, to handle his emotions and his life. Lesser men would have broken under the weight of the oppression. Instead he thrived, strove to show them who he really is. And that is what I am afraid of, Who is Namikaze Naruto?" Jiraiya said remorsefully.

What was he to do? Abandon his spy network to look after his godson, it shouln't, _couldn't, _work like that. He had heard rumors of a certain organization that was after Naruto's life for his bijuu.

Irony is a harsh mistress. She was married to Murphy.

He of course, didn't know that they were after Naruto to _protect_, to _help¸_ him for his fight with Xeno. Only Madara and Pein knew the true purpose of the Akatsuki, so when the hosts started to die after the unsealing process, and the overall plan of the Akatsuki was all but nonexistent, Jiraiya had no choice then to continue his work to hopefully protect him from foreign enemies.

Too bad Hiruzen could barely keep the Domestic Enemies at bay.

Tsunade scowled darkly as she eyed the Hokage Monument that was clearly in view. It would only be a matter of time before they reached the village that took everything from her. That took her Dan, took her Nawaki.

"He was cornered sometimes, and was beaten, but more often then not the attackers would end up in the hospital with him. He was very quick for a little brat, being able to cut hamstrings with a kunai he had scrounged up from somewhere. I can't imagine his mental state right now. Not only would lesser men break, but any man. Thankfully he was only beat rarely. The people that hate him soon learned that you can't corner him without loosing something, a limb maybe. Those that did survive were not only executed by Sensei, but by ANBU and most of the nin populace." She muttered angrily.

She needed a good bottle of alcohol. Only the gods know how they both will be received by their teacher. Even though she had marched through battlefields, healed the grizzliest thing a human can do to another, and even watched her boyfriend die, that didn't make her immune to her teacher. She feared him, a respectful fear, but a fear none the less. This was the man that shared the same title as the Mythical Rikudo Sennin, _Kami no Shinobi_. He could beat her until she is black and blue, and make it look as easy as writing.

Hell he could probably do it with a pen too, just for Ironies sake.

She shivered. And Jiraiya nodded, he understood her shiver immediately.

She had finally admitted her fantasies about them together.

She glared at him, with a baleful gaze that could melt Gai's Genjutsu.

Tsunade could almost read his perverted thoughts before they even happened.

Shizune looked at the two of them act like idiots, and slowly shook her head.

"They must be more afraid then they care to admit." She whispered to the pig in her arms.

The answering snort from the pig had a certain feel to it, it was almost sarcastic.

With Hiruzen:

Hiruzen stared frostily at Konoha as the ANBU guard slowly rearranged his documents and new desk.

The desk had a stash of a certain book and lots of Sake. He mentally thanked Shikaku for the forethought, no doubt the meeting with his students would go south, and he would need to unwind after it or he might do something he would enjoy, but regret.

Like burning the Hokage Tower down. Or killing his Team mates. Or burning his paperwork. Or just plain burning things.

He sighed as he slowly walked to his chair. He could feel the blazing chakra of his students at the north gate. He twitched as he realized they didn't feel the need to hide their chakra in Konoha. He sat down in a cold rage as he realized why.

The fools were starting to slip up. He paused though; he had slipped up as well, so he couldn't _really_ judge.

But then again, he was also Hokage.

The ANBU guard that hid in plain sight gulped as they saw the look on Hiruzen's face. It was a look that said 'Give me one reason I shouldn't shove a rusty kunai in your nostril.'

The look didn't look right on the grandfathers face. He was kind, indeed he was, but his patience with certain things was incredibly short. Like his two students that thought it prudent to take awhile to get here.

With his fingers in a steeple, he spoke quietly.

"Fetch me my _students_."

The ANBU sighed as they realized something.

They were expected to drag back two sannin.

"Tsk, this is your fault, Tsume." Shikaku said. It wasn't really, but she had talked him into taking this particular shift so she wouldn't have to deal with Chouza, who smelt of meat that distracted her partner. And they couldn't afford to be distracted by anything.

"Fuck yourself." Was her relpy.

With the Students:

Jiraiya ogled the women of Konoha, there is just something about Konoha women that it was almost a necessity to be beautiful. Tsunade wanted to punch the creep back to whatever hole he crawled out of, but then realized that he was soaking up his perv'ing in case they died from their sensei.

She promptly pulled out a special sake jug that held more sake then the container allowed, via special seals at the bottom.

Shizune herself had just bought a squid on a stick, and was busy munching it while watching the two perv/get drunk.

In public no less.

With Kakashi:

He kept reading his book as he gravitated towards the two sannin. He had been in a shop doing some groceries and had decided to go greet the two. He was met with a proud look from Jiraiya, and two baleful glares at the book from the females.

"Well if it isn't little Kakashi, how are you?" asked a rather happy Jiraiya.

"Meh." Was Kakashi's reply.

"Kakashi." Growled out Tsunade.

Kakashi suddenly recalled how incredibly angry Tsunade could get. He promptly sealed his book before it could be torn, or burned.

Tsunade had a smug smile on her face.

Kakashi sighed; didn't they understand that pervertedness is what makes life good? Surely they had perverted thoughts every now and then.

Tsunade growled again. Looks like she could read any perverted thought.

Shizune giggled while holding her pig.

The citizens of Konoha seemed to be sweat dropping at the scene.

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Shizune-san Hokage-sama has summoned you to his office." Said a ANBU that walked from a nearby alley.

"Okay Shikaku. We'll go right away." Jiraiya said.

The ANBU nodded once, and then disappeared.

Jiraiya looked around at the current company, "Well, let's go then." He said rather sadly.

Tsunade had a bad feeling about this meeting.

With Kakashi:

Kakashi stood outside of the office, wincing at the shouts and yells of the Hokage. Rarely did he lose his composure like this.

The yelling was very loud, louder then he had expected from the kind man. He was yelling about Naruto and his treatment, paperwork, bananas, explosives, and burning things.

The old man had clearly lost his mind.

"With a job like that, I wouldn't be surprised." He muttered as he read about the sensual message Aoi was giving Kimiko.

The giggle that followed didn't fit the background yelling of sticking a rusty kunai up someones nostril.

The secretary didn't even look up at the yelling, this sadly was a normal day.

Kakashi sweat dropped as he heard the Hokage command the two to introduce themselves to Naruto and explain the situation. Shizune who was glaring at the book while also looking concerned for her mentor sighed sadly as she recalled what she had been told about Naruto's life.

It hadn't been pretty.

As the two Sannin walked out, fear evident on their faces, Kakashi and Shizune joined them. Walking towards the office was Sakura Haruno, who had been looking for someone that knew where Naruto lived. She had found her mark when she heard the yelling of the Hokage.

"Do you mind if I come with you, Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi knew the reason, she had felt bad about how she had treated Naruto, and wanted to formally apologise and try to make up for it. The fact that Naruto was handsome and cool had nothing to do with it.

Honest.

Nodding absentmindedly, Kakashi led them towards the bottom floor. Sakura had beamed before gawking at Tsunade. Tsunade had merely lifted an eyebrow, before Sakura had introduced herself and her admiration for Iijutsu. Tsunade smiled at that. Finally someone was taking interest in her area of expertise.

They walked out of the tower, and started towards the Namikaze Mansion. They were surprised to see Anko and Kurenai walked into the gate already, and even more surprised that they didn't act like they got caught doing something. That meant that they come here fairly often.

The giggles from Jiraiya and Kakashi were barely tolerated by the females, they didn't want to break the walls surrounding the mansion now.

Currently:

Naruto had gotten out of the giant pool of warm water and dried off. Afterward he put on some black sweat pants, with a singlet. He had tied his hair up, since it was starting to get in the way of his eyes.

"I really need a hair cut." He said rather redundantly.

He walked down to see the company still blushing at what his clone had said. He beckoned them towards the kitchen.

They followed in a daze.

He made a clone as soon as he got throw the kitchen door and together they prepared food for everyone. They sat at the table, eager for the food they could smell already.

He started to sing softly, and his clone joined in with him.

Nothin' On You by B.o.B ft Bruno Mars

[Chorus]  
Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing  
But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby  
They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
'Cause they got nothing on you, baby (Yeah)  
Nothing on you, baby (N-n-n-nothing on you baby, n-nothing on you)

[Verse 1]  
I know you feel where I'm coming from  
Regardless of the things in my past that I've done  
Most of it really was for the hell of the fun  
On a carousel, so around I spun  
With no direction, just tryna get some  
Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun  
And so I lost more than I had ever won  
And honestly, I ended up with none

[Bridge]  
It's so much nonsense, it's on my conscience  
I'm thinking "maybe I should get it out"  
And I don't wanna sound redundant  
But I was wondering, if there was something that you wanna know  
But never mind that, we should let it go  
Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode  
And all the bad thoughts, just let ;em go, go, go

[Chorus]

[Verse 2]  
Hands down, there will never be another one (nope)  
I've been around, and I've never seen another one (never)  
Because your style, I ain't really got nothin' on (nothing)  
And you wild when you ain't got nothin' on? (haha)  
Baby you the whole package  
Plus you pay your taxes  
And you keep it real, while them others stay plastic  
You're my Wonder Woman, call me Mr. Fantastic  
Stop- now think about it

[Bridge 2]  
I've been to London, I've been to Paris  
Even way out there in Tokyo  
Back home down in Georgia, to New Orleans  
But you always steal the show  
And just like that girl, you got me froze  
Like a Nintendo 64  
If you never knew, well, now you know, know, know

[Chorus]

Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name  
And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing  
Whether a bus or a plane, or a car, or a train  
No other girl's on my brain, and you the one to blame

[Chorus]

Yeah (laughing)  
And that's just how we do it (laughing)  
And I'ma just let this ride  
B.o.B  
And Bruno Mars

(I do not own the song, etc, etc. GTFO with your law craps)

They stared mesmerized by his singing. He set down the foot on the table they sat at. He stared expectantly at them.

Sakura looked sad as she spoke up "I know I've never been nice to you Naruto, and I really don't expect forgiveness. But I want you to know that I'm sorry for how I've treated you."

Short, simple, to the point. Naruto mused.

He smiled and said three words that made her day "You are forgiven."

She smiled back with tears in her eyes. She was very glad to be forgiven.

The one with white hair and red tattoos, cleared his throat then.

"I'm Jiraiya no _Gama Sennin_, and this is Tsunade _Kyoui Kangosotsu_, and we are your god parents." He said with a nervous smile.

Anko gaped.

Kurenai Gasped.

Kakashi dropped his book.

Sakura fainted.

Naruto glared.

"**What?**"

Fin:

_Kyoui Kangosotsu = _Miracle Medic

_Gama Sennin_ = Toad Sage

Thanks for reading, Later.

P-Nuts.


	18. Xeno, Retribution and Time

Another chapter for One Winged Angel of the Leaf,

Esuslol  
2010-04-26 . chapter 3

Another story where Naruto gets more handsome equals Naruto doesn't get treated as a monster. It was the Ino part that finally did it for me. Not the fact that she was so shallow, that's expected, but how Naruto responded to her.

_Naruto has been alone for all his life, discounting the few times he was with Sandaime. If someone where to show kindness to you after so long alone, you would probably act the same. Maybe. Anyway, the point is that Naruto wants someone in his life, someone he can talk to, tell his real dreams to. He __**is **__lonely, so sometimes he will act like a lost kid. Because really, that is what he is. A lost kid._

_That can kill a lot of shinobi with a single attack. But a lost kid regardless._

massacre23  
2010-04-27 . chapter 17

it seems each chapter is getting increasingly shorter... *sigh*

_Yeah, my bad, wish I could update sooner, but I can't quit school right now. I need the knowledge for a better job which = $$$_

_I'm sure you understand._

BloodySeraphim  
2010-04-25 . chapter 2

wtf this story makes no sense. mizuki's shuriken hits naruto in the seal, and suddenly naruto grows to 6 feet and changes from canon personality to badass. how the hell does this happen?

_Mako. Enough said. Read up on what it did to Cloud personality wise, and watch Advent Children about what happened to Kadaj. Granted this is different then AC, but still, it gives you an idea._

VFSNAKE  
2010-04-24 . chapter 17

Oh boy! Though I wish you didn't have Sakura get away so easily with her treatment of him. As for Jiraiya and Tsunade? Nice knowing you. LOL!

_Naruto said "You are forgiven." But Jiraiya cut him off before he could start again. He was drawing out Sakura's feelings about being forgiven to do something. I'll leave that to you to figure out._

Here's the story.

Naruto stared to the two people in front of him. The other people seemed to fade into the background. Before him were two people that had abandoned him to Konohagakeru no Sato. Two people that were suppose to be there when he fell over, when he cried, when he was lonely, when he was _hurt_.

Chakra began to gather.

A wing of the deepest black sprung forth.

A long nodachi faded into exsistence.

With Jiraiya & Tsunade:

Jiraiya flinched when he said that one word. He was confused, naturally, but still it hurt to have it shoved in his face so. The look of pain on his face was heart breaking, he could see his thoughts as clearly as if they had been written on his forehead. They had abandoned him, betrayed him, and left him alone for all these years.

It hurt; there was no metaphor for that.

Tsunade bit her lip at the word. The word that pierced her heart, "**What?**"

It was spoken with such bitterness, such sadness, such _**hatred**_, that she couldn't help the tears that gathered in her eyes. She was a hardened shinobi, no doubt. But she was unprepared to deal with the pure sadness that the voice said. The accusing tone of his. Too power, too much. Too much pain.

His chakra spiked.

Jiraiya paled. More then his own?

A wing of the deepest black sprung forth?

Tsunade gasped. An angel?

A long nodachi faded into exsistence.

Shizune sighed. The two of them were so dead.

Hokage Tower:

The feeling of cold ice going down his spine didn't really surprise Hiruzen. He felt the chakra of his two students dwindle somewhat.

"You shall see what your actions have cost you, I have already seen what mine has purchased within the boy." He said bitterly.

The night when they killed shinobi, he was surprised to see Naruto take lives so easily. So readily.

So emotionlessly.

It was Hiruzen's fault. Naruto never got to experience friends or family. He didn't even get to experience **Contact **with people. All the contact he had was beatings and insults. He never got to develop the idea that human life was precious.

Because, after all.

How precious is life to a demon?

With Naruto:

His mind raged and twisted and churned and burned. So many things ran through his head.

**TRAITORS!**

_DEMON!_

_LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK! _

**YOU ARE NO FAMILY OF MINE!**

_WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!_

**I'm so alone, mother, father, where are you?**

His mind settled into a sort of half dreaming, half waking reality.

His long nodachi lifted with a sort of grace, one that looked a lot like dancing.

"Run long and hard, _Jiraiya_. Run my little rabbits." He said emotionlessly.

Jiraiya barrel rolled through the door to the kitchen and to the front door, opened it and got the hell out of dodge.

Tsunade sat there looking like she had wet her panties.

"Do not worry, Tsunade. Your punishment will come in due time." He droned.

She whimpered. Ridiculous, this kid with a wing intimidating her. But she looked closely at his eyes.

The abyss stared back.

She shivered again.

Naruto disappeared.

With Jiraiya:

Lift.

Pump.

Lift.

Pump.

Lift.

Pump.

Jiraiya ran for all his worth, which is quiet a bit. His legs pumping so fast that no normal eye could see the _blur_.

'_Gotta run gotta run gotta run gotta run.' _He thought desprately.

Naruto had the look in his eye, the same look Minato had when he found out about his missing female student had been kidnapped by Iwa-Nin.

That was first emergence of the Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Jiraiya didn't particularly want to see what Naruto would pull out.

After all, he was Minato's _and _Kushina's son.

He shuddered, even as he channelled more chakra to his legs.

In the sky, high above Jiraiya:

Jiraiya ran and jumped and rolled and even skipped. Anything to get him farther away from the Namikaze Mansion.

Too bad that Naruto kept pace with him by flying.

He descended like a lion would onto a gazelle.

Jiraya fell toward the ground from the kick to the spine. A punch to the jaw launched him deeper into the forest he was running in. He slammed into a thick tree, the tree buckling from the force of the punch. His shoulder was pierced to the tree by a long blade.

Jiraiya looked dazed up the length to the angel wielding it.

"Tell me Jiraiya, tell me. What is most precious to you?" Naruto said, his voice the devil's.

Jiraiya simply looked up stupidly, his head having been banged up good against the hard bark of the tree.

"Will you allow me the pleasure…… of taking it away?" Naruto droned, his voice sounding like it came from Makai.

"My most precious thing is you Naruto, I had to-" Jiraiya tried to reply.

"**You lie. If I was precious to you, you would have defended me, taken me in, clothed me, fed me; you would have held me when I was lonely**." Naruto snarled angrily.

Jiraiya looked down in shame. He knew that no excuse would do, even a good reason like Akatsuki.

Family was supposed to come first, right?

Wrong, apparently.

"I hate you, Jiraiya, with all my being, with every inch of my soul, I hate you." Naruto said emotionlessly.

"I never want to see you again."

With that, Naruto rose towards the sky, and flew back to his house.

He had another god parent – no – he had another traitor to deal with.

With the Hokage:

He watched closely with his crystal ball. A bruised head, sore spine pierced shoulder and slightly damaged spine. Well, it was a bit under done. But his words had the most punch. He knew the words had destroyed Jiraiya. Jiraiya was less then a man now, his spirit was broken by the bitterness Naruto had shown him. He sighed as he recalled the reason, it was a good reason, but it wasn't good enough to abandon family. So many things so many people should have done himself included. But he knew, just like himself, that Jiraiya won't give up.

He owed Minato – hell, he owed _Naruto_ too much.

With Naruto:

Naruto landed in his courtyard, ready to deal punishment for Tsunade.

He had a inkling on what to do to the woman. He refused to accept them as family, or even friends. If they did manage to worm their way into his heart, it could _never_ be as a family member. Maybe a friend or a team mate, but never a family member.

Never.

Naruto had walked through the mansion and stalked towards Tsunade, his wing curled around his form protectively.

He thought deep, deep and hard about what punishment will be dealt to Tsunade.

He smirked darkly. Just the thing came to mind.

His cruel smirk caught at the heart of everyone, including the newly awakened Sakura.

"Tsunade, for your abandonment of your former godson and your disregard to his care, you will suffer, oh yes you will. With a technique of mine." His smirk widened.

Tsunade gulped.

With the Akatsuki:

Madara and Pain were deep in conversation. The tablets were starting to paint a terrible picture, Pain realized.

"This has the beginnings of a War that will wage across the _Universe_, Madara-sama. How could one boy, no matter his lineage, no matter his statues as a Jinchuuriki, stand up to a god?" Pain queried.

"From what I can gather from the tablets, a long time ago, something happened. Something bad. Something caused Xeno to come to fruitation, a event so profound, so gigantic, so massive, that it shifted the very course of the universe. I have an inkling that the very fabric of time and space had been tampered with. The tablets mention some things that don't make sense in the current timeline. Such as '_So the Storm of Yellow will merge with the Squall of Red and such will guide the Black Angel. Worry not for the safety of the Chosen One, such will only hasten it's descend into anarchy'_

From what I can understand of the current Konoha, The 'chosen one', Namikaze-dono, has already descended into anarchy, his treatment and defensive behaviour against others is indicator enough. It's not making any sense. If only I could talk to the Rikudo Sennin himself. Then I could get an idea of what he was trying to tell me, to tell _us_. It's frustrating on a level I haven't felt since the time that my brother stole this one girl from me. Makes my Mangekyo start to itch for the release of Amaterasu."

"Maybe they have already happened, Madara-sama?" asked Pain.

"No, the first bit says, _Guide_, how can a dead man and woman guide the living? No such thing exists." Madara replied. "They were the type of people to care. Period. They wouldn't leave their son behind, not for any reason. So that rules out the possibility of them being alive."

Pain hummed in response. If they could only summon the Rikudo Sennin, then maybe this whole mess will be cleared up. His eyes widened in wonder.

'_Of course, you fucking numb skull. __**That **__technique will work, just some small modifications will suffice.' _He thought in amazement.

"Madara-sama?"

"Yes?"

"How much do you know, about the Shiki Fuin?" asked Pain with a devious smirk.

Madara looked startled for a moment, and then laughed.

It wasn't a pretty sound.

With the rest of the Akatsuki, in the secret common room:

Hidan shivered.

"Something wrong, Zombie-face?" A man with blue skin asked.

"Fuck up, fuck face. I just felt a chill, like something bad is going to happen." He replied.

Itachi munched on a stick of Pocky.

Chocolate flavour.

"Your crazy." He droned.

"Said the bastard that killed his own family." Said a man with a mask that was counting money.

"Says the immortal freak that has an obsession with money." Replied a man with a complex machinery on his left eye.

"Says the gender-confused pyromaniac." He replied.

From then on, it just became a shouting match between all of them, as slowly all of the members got dragged in. Except Zetsu and Konan.

"Should we join **Konan-san?**" Zetsu asked.

"No food fights, Zetsu." Konan said simply.

Zetsu hanged his head in sadness.

Somewhere in the Universe:

Darkness in ever direction, above, beneath, forward, backward, side to side. Darkness, only interrupted by tiny specks of light, here and there.

A blinding comet struck through the darkness like a beacon, a large comet, about the size of a town. Its jagged appearance gave it a wicked, cruel look. It was the colour of blood and amethyst. Within it, at the very centre, was a figure, a tall man, his form was shrouded by the gem like rock that covered him, but his outline could be made out. He was sitting down, with a long object on his back.

The comet streaked past one planet that floated in rubble and lava. Its fiery trail was a brilliant purple blue, with the inner, hotter flame being orange-red.

Within the Comet:

He sat waiting. He was patient. He was tolerant. He was perfect, his hair the colour of the gem that surrounded him. His long hair was amethyst with blood red tips, spiked in orderly disarray. His eyes were covered by a black fabric, its tails hang down his shoulder blades. He wore a special kimono-style shirt and a special type of pants that blended with his boots as if they were one piece. The right part of the kimono was black, with red flame designs going around its length. The left side was white, with both blue and red flames going every which way. On the white fabric of the top, were little characters of a long, ancient, and dead language, which only the man knew.

The belt was a continuous pattern of blue, red, black flames. His pants were the same as his shirt, only reversed, and the white fabric seemed connected to the top, only to be interrupted by the belt.

On his both his cheeks, were two red triangle tattoos, with the top of the triangle facing his nose. The triangles were connected to long red tattoos that covered his whole body. From beneath the fabric that covered his eyes, an ugly red burn scar lit the area around his right eye.

His face was devoid of thought, devoid of emotion, devoid of anything.

His face was the face of chaos. Consuming, devouring, destroying. Without thought, without mercy.

He didn't even smirk when he thought about the destruction of his next planet.

He sensed the life force that would challenge him there.

'_Ask not for whom the bell tolls, Kal' Gathur, it tolls for thee.' _He thought emotionlessly.

Ever so slowly, his comet inched towards the planet, were the universe would be fought for.

Win or lose, such a confrontation would shake the heavens and split the underworld.

That would be how the universe would end, not with a bang.

But with a whimper.

**FIN:**

**Kal' Gathur **= Chosen One

From a made up language I … made.**  
**

Cheesy end, I know, but meh.

I will post a pic of the bad guy, Xeno, soon. I drew him myself, and I think it should be adequate to describe him.

Review and lemme know what you think of the tablet time context.


	19. Hell, Money Whores and Bitches

_Flashback:_

_They had arrived at the Training Grounds, to see numerous craters already being repaired by the seals Minato had installed after his first training session._

_Naruto dispelled the clones, and staggered at the memories. Sarutobi glanced at Naruto, but Naruto just shook his head._

_One of the clones memories, is awe inspiring to say the least. One of the clones had combined the basic Fuin, along with Genjutsu, and with it made a sort of dimension pocket. It could be placed over an area, and it would be controllable by Naruto. Everything. From the colour of the grass to time itself._

_Naruto smirked._

_Flashback end:_

"For the next 48 hours, you will watch what your betrayal of me has done. You will see its consequences, and you will watch what would have happened had you stayed with me." Naruto whispered.

Throwing a paper tag onto Tsunade's forehead, Naruto began his technique.

"**Kokugen Kyou Kuuhaku Jutsu: Kokudo no sono Youkai" ****Naruto said.**

**Time and Space Technique: Realm of the Phantom.**

**Reality shifted.**

**Tsunade saw herself in a dark void, floating on nothing. She had no sense of time or space or even self, until the void melted into Konoha.**

**It zoomed into Naruto's old apartment, with Naruto crying in his room.**

**Tears welled in her eyes.**

**With Naruto:**

**He looked on as Tsunade started to whimper and cry. What he did was a cruel thing. Tsunade, do not like to think about the consequences of her actions. She had been running from her past and it's consequences for a very long time. To have it shoved in her face wasn't something she wanted.**

**Cruel indeed.**

**Shizune looked on in sadness and a bit of anger.**

**Kurenai and Anko looked at him with sympathy.**

**Sakura looked on in a bit of fear.**

Kakashi sighed in sadness of what has happened.

"Get out."

Kurenai and Anko _moved_.

Kakashi took Sakura by the arm and got the hell out of dodge.

Only Shizune remained.

"Nothing will be done physically to Tsunade, but her mind may be sensitive to certain things after she has seen my life. That is more than what could have been said for me." He said harshly.

Shizune flinched.

Shizune took Tsunade to their residence in a hotel in the richer part of Konoha.

She would have to pick up Jiraiya on the way.

"Retribution."

The word echoed in the empty house, ringing in the air.

So why then, did he feel so cold inside?

At the Super Secret Akatsuki Base:

"It's simple really Madara-sama, if we could tweak some of the parts of the Shiki Fuin, then we may be able to summon the Rikudo Sennin. It was a thought that hadn't occurred to me before." Pain commented.

"Such implications, such maddening genius could only be expected from you, Pain." Madara replied.

Pain laughed quietly.

Madara started to pace.

"If we could change the contract to the spirit of the Rikudo Sennin, then maybe we could summon him from the Nether. Also, if we could change the sacrifice to something else, like large quantities of chakra, then that could also be worked favourably. Or we could get Hidan or the Money Whore to do it for us." Madara said absent-mindedly.

"Did you just call Kakuzu a Money Whore?" Pain asked.

"Yes, I did." Madara once again said absent-mindedly.

Pain bit his lip to keep from laughing.

He looked at Madara to see him do that same.

Sometimes, even evil genius master minds act like children.

The hysterical laughter was evident of that.

With Naruto:

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, its softness giving him a comfy seat.

He had his hands in his face, while his shoulder shook.

Naruto felt cold, felt sad, felt angry. He felt many things, but for some reason, he didn't feel the sense of release that he thought he would have.

He just felt cold.

He sighed, there goes his off day. He was going to work on the Hiraishin.

There was a flaw in his idea for the Hiraishin, if he didn't get the enemy after he used it for the first time, then they would be able to predict where he would go by his line of sight. So that meant he would have to go with the traditional kunai method.

He frowned, "My first idea, was shot down by myself, dumb." He said somewhat sadly.

He gathered the kunai that he had dumped in a drawer in his room.

Time to learn a technique.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

The house and training ground filled with K.B's.

Shouting of techniques and explosions soon filled the air.

With Hinata:

She stood up, testing her sore stomach. She winced. She had gotten really better when one of the medic nin was able to perform a relatively complex Iijutsu to heal her internal injuries while also restoring her strength.

The Medic nin had collapsed afterwards, but had still done it. Hinata felt a bit bad about the whole thing actually.

She sighed as she remembered what Naruto had done for her.

'_No more.'_ She thought viciously.

'_I will be a coward no more, I will strive to be his friend, even if he doesn't want me. No one should have to go through that alone.' _ She thought sadly.

The chirping of the birds outside seemed hollow and sad. Almost as if they could sense her sadness.

With Anko and Kurenai:

"I've never seen Naruto that angry." Kurenai whispered.

"I've never seen Naruto that _vulnerable_." Anko said.

They were sitting at a local café in the richer part of Konoha, discussing quietly about what they had seen.

"I never knew Naruto felt that bitter about what had happened to him. I always thought….." Kurenai trailed off.

Anko merely glared out the window.

This was beginning to get ridiculous.

With Sakura:

Sakura was a complex girl, no one could argue with that. Although she had called Naruto names and hit him and been mean to him, she did that out of self-hate more then anything. Because she had been in that position once, a long time ago. Some bully was bullying her, and he had been the one to protect her. But when it suddenly became the thing to do to mock Naruto, she had all but turned traitor on him. She hated for not only being that shallow, but also doing to him what had been done to her. Doing the things to him which he had protected her from. It was shallow, selfish and more then a little stupid.

Then why didn't she stop?

'_I hate myself, I've had a hand in making Naruto into what he is today.'_ She thought in self-loathing.

_Flashback:_

"_Don't worry, those bullies are gone now." A happy, bubbly voice said._

_She looked up from her knees, curled up on the ground as she was. She saw a cute boy around her age smiling at her._

"_My name is Uzumaki Naruto, are you okay?" said the same happy voice._

_She smiled shyly through her tears._

_Flashback end:_

The memory hit her like a punch.

_Flashback:_

"_Leave me alone, idiot." She yelled, as she bopped him on the head._

_She didn't notice, but some life seemed to have left his eyes._

"_Mou, Sakura-chan!" said the annoying voice. It wasn't as happy, as bubbly as before._

_Flashback end:_

'_I'm a horrible person. How could he forgive me so easily. Did he really mean it, or did he do it because it would get me to leave faster?'  
_

It all had a very sad ring to it.

With Kakashi:

By all that was Icha, that was too close for comfort. Those two idiots had almost gotten him killed.

"Note to self, do not help the two sannin next time you see them. Remember it Kakashi." He said to himself, while pretending to read icha.

His mind was else.

'_Oh sensei, what is happening to Konoha?'_

The Next Day:

Naruto sent letters to the sensei's about today's training, that it would be around 12ish.

It was currently 11:30.

He was in the kitchen, making tons and tons of food to feed the group. They would stop for lunch at around 4, then practise until 7.

He sent a Kage bunshin to pick up the lot of them.

He moved some instruments outside where he could sing in peace. He made some K.B's to help him relax.

(Shake it: By Metro Station)

(Let's Drop!)  
(Yeah)

I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight your falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me (here we go now)

[Pre Chorus:]  
Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move like that (come on)

[Chorus:]  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It

Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare  
We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
So now you falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)

[Pre-Chorus]

Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move like that (come on)

[Chorus]

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It

I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
(I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time)  
I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine  
(You're body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn out the lights)

[Pre-Chorus]

Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move like that (come on)

[Chorus]

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake It

He felt the Group approaching, and he got the K.B's to move the instruments back inside. He really needed that, it helped him unwind and let go.

As he went to the front door to get them, he glanced back at the training ground he had 'spruced' up a bit.

With the others:

They were a bit put off when they heard the insane laughter coming from the Mansion. They had waited at the gate out of respect, even though they could walk in.

"You don't think-" Chouji tried to say, a look of fear on his face.

"Tsk, shit."

Naruto opened the door with a angelic smile on his face.

It didn't show in his eyes though.

He led them towards the training ground.

Everyone paled at what they saw.

Naruto laughed quietly. "Welcome to hell, Bitches."

Shino whimpered.

**FIN:**

Tired, can't go on, forgive me.

Laters, I'm outties.


	20. Fear, Jinchuuriki and Potential

I found a way to get the ending I want, with better end results as well, took some thinking but I found a way. Anyway, some responses to your guys reviews.

MasterBrattan  
2010-05-20 . chapter 11

why not make the Knights of the Round the boss summons, they kick ass.

And

The First Kitsukage  
2010-05-06 . chapter 11

I'm a kage of few words... fail on the summon boss... Bahamut ZERO is the 2nd strongest summon there is... and Knights of the Round is the strongest... read up on your FFVII summon history... but good none the less... you might want to fix that... but if that's how you want it... you must like Odin a lot...

_This is fanfiction, enough said. That said, Odin is a Norse God, and Knights of the Round is a group that served a King. While they could fight, could they really fight a god?_

_I didn't think so. While I generally agree that Knights of the Round are awesome, I want to try and be original while retaining some stuff from FF. Bahamut Zero is cool and all, but I prefer Bahamut. That's just me. And the 'I'm a Kage of few words….. 'That is both epic and fail at the same time. I laughed and facepalmed at that. Also for the FFVII summon history, you should take your advice and check where the actual inspirations came from in real life. As I said, I was trying for originality while keeping the stuff that makes FF…. __**FF.**_

DanielHimura  
2010-05-13 . chapter 19

Nice chapter, only problem in my opinion is the songs you keep using to waste space.

_Please bear with me, the singing is being used to strengthen his voice. It isn't for wasting space, it will come in handy. _

SelenaWolf  
2010-05-09 . chapter 18

Cool! Can't wait for more!

Will Haku be in this? Will Haku be boy or girl? If girl, will she be one of Naru's girls?

_Haku is girl in this one, but I don't know if she will be Naru's girl. I haven't decided yet. I like the idea of her with Chouji, the dude is awesome. Who wouldn't want to enlarge any appendage of their body? *snicker*_

2010-05-27 . chapter 19

"Naruto laughed quietly. "Welcome to hell, Bitches."

Shino whimpered."

-

Hahahahahaha!I love it when people make Shino a little OOC very now and then. If there was a way to get a real life Shino, I would. Even bug boys need lovin'. LOL. Can't wait to see where the story goes.

Now I have the urge to go watch Advent Children. Thank you very much. (If only I could remember where I stashed it... Hmmmmm...)

~Tattered Faerie~

_Indeed, and your welcome._

_Shino is a gansta, I might even have him start listening to Opera and Rap music._

Anyway's enjoy:

At the Namikaze Mansion:

Naruto, Shikamaru decided, was troublesome.

No, he was something more, if there was a god of trouble, he would be it.

Shikamaru paid for those thoughts, by getting slammed from a log that swung on the course the entire group had been forced to go through.

He went flying into the Snake pit.

Screams ensued.

With Chouji:

Chouji had never climbed a tree so fast. The dogs that somehow seemed vicious enough to scare the Jounin, had decided to chase the slowest. He cried when one bit him in the ass and ripped his shorts in the process.

"Naruto you motherfu-" he was interrupted when the dogs managed to grab a hold of his shirt and pulled.

Chouji felt a bite on his tenders, before all went black. The last thing he heard was his own voice hitting the note most opera singers wish they could hit.

With Kiba:

Kiba screamed as a Tiger dragged him back into a cave that was somehow in the Training ground that didn't seem that big from the outside. The tiger was the size of a small house.

He screamed as the darkness engulfed him, he saw Akamaru turn tail and fled.

"Akamaru you traitor, you son of a bit-" he was cut off by the roar of the tiger that dragged him back to his cave.

High pitched screaming sounded like trumpets.

With Shino:

Pants filled the air as Shino tore through the course, seeking a hiding place, in hopes of escaping that _thing_.

The sound of spraying sounded, and Shino redoubled his efforts.

Behind him, a mud clone of Naruto chased Shino.

With a spray of Raid insecticide.

The clone was clearly crazy, from its insane laughter that sounded like some Anime Bad Guy laugh.

With Sasuke:

Sasuke looked up in horror, how, how on earth did he do it?

A _horde_ of girls dressed in leather, wielding whips and paddles and chains and ball gags charged straight for him.

"Naruto, you are so dead, you piece of shi-"

He was cut off by the first tackle of the leader of the fan girl army.

She smiled, and held something up to his face.

"OH DEAR GOD NOT THE LUBE, NOOO!"

Sounds of squishing plastic and panicked screams chilled the air.

With Neji:

Neji coughed blood, he couldn't make it, it was too far, too long, too far. It…. The light was fading.

He tried to swim faster, but the small sharks were gaining on him. He was in a large lake that somehow fitted into the back of the training ground.

One bit him right on the buttock, he kicked it off while trying to swim faster, and keep his cool about being bit in the ass.

Of course, when you can Water Walk, and you forget about it during a time of crisis, that doesn't make you cool at all.

A small shark bit a portion of Neji's hair clean off.

"MY PRECIOUS HAIR!"

With Lee:

Lee looked stunned at what he was seeing.

Giant Pandas, with bananas.

They started to enclose around him.

"I WILL NOT FAIL, BY THE POWER OF YOUTH, I WILL NOT FAIL!"

The sound of roaring pandas and squishing bananas echoed in the course.

With Tenten:

There was no end to them, there were too many, too many!

"How the hell did he get all these in here!" she bellowed.

There were cuddly cats, unleashed upon her. She would not submit to her feminine instincts to hug them until her face turned blue. She would not be seen as a weak female!

"Meow." One particularly cute kitty (the type of cute kitty that is so sweet and cute, it's positively sickening) crawled up to her, and started to paw her sandal.

The scream of cute had deafened _Gai_ of all people, who was on the other side of the course. Yeah.

With Ino, Sakura, and Hinata:

They stood on the sidelines next to Naruto, learning a minor healing technique that would heal scrapes, bruises and small eviscerate like injuries.

By the screams and the roaring and the squishing bananas, they thought that Naruto was wise to teach it to them.

They would obviously need it.

With Naruto:

Naruto watched all this with amusement. He was eating a bag of chips he had taken from Chouji.

It was called Kodiros, or Motidos, or something like that.

Salsa flavoured.

Naruto licked his lips, and then turned around to start towards the house.

It was well into 3PM.

Naruto decided to give them a break. He slowly walked up to his house and grabbed a giant air horn. It was on the patio that connected to the back of the house, where the Jounin were sitting down and talking quietly, discussing training and such, while also shaking slightly from the screams they heard from their students.

Anko herself was grinning.

The air horn sounded, loud and clear, and the entire course itself was programmed to the sound of the air horn frequency, and shut down.

The cries of relief and triumph were loud and clear as they limped, crawled, inched and clawed their way to the patio.

The scene was amusing. Chouji was limping, obviously his injuries were his crotch, by the way he was limping. And he was holding his rear. Kiba was hopping on one foot, and Neji was clawing with his hands, dragging himself forward. Shino seemed to be walking with difficulty, as he was hunched over. Shikamaru had a giant bruise on his face, and the right side of his body seemed to be limp. Numerous bite marks adorned his face, arms and shoulders. Lee was covered in liquid banana juice, and his suit was clawed up pretty good. Sasuke had dark bruises on his next and face, and he walked like something was wrong with his tenders and rear. Like something had been abused. Looking closer, the bruises had tints of red, purple and black lipstick. Tenten was covered in kitties that meowed cutely at her. She was twitching and fuming at being taken out by kittens of all things.

Naruto schooled his face, even when a slight chuckle threatened to burst from his lips.

Anko wasn't as withholding.

The genin all glared at her.

She continued to laugh anyway.

"Right, can anyone tell me why I did that, the reason?" Naruto asked.

"Because you are a son of a bit-" Kiba was cut off from Hinata, who surprisingly smacked the back of his head, while healing his injured leg. Though it was akin to slapping a band aid onto a stump that used to be an arm.

Ino and Sakura were like wise treating the others, Ino was disgusted she had to heal Chouji's behind, but she sucked it up, she knew that it would hurt him to keep it like that.

Sakura was healing Shikamaru, trying to close up the bite marks.

It barely worked her reserves as low as they were.

"You did that to see where we were as Ninja, to see where you would train us, our weaknesses and strengths." Shikamaru said.

"Wrong. I did that to show you the power of fear. That was a complex Fuin-Nin-Genjutsu that altered reality, a personal technique of mine. **Kokugen Kyou Kuuhaku Jutsu: Kokudo no sono Youkai **is powerful. Of course, some of your fears are plain ridiculous. I mean, really, _Bananas, _Lee?" Naruto said.

Lee coughed awkwardly.

"I don't like bananas, Naruto-sensei. I had an accident once where I sat-" He replied.

Naruto raised a hand while closing his eyes, shaking his head "I don't want to know what accident you could get into with a banana, I don't want to know."

Everyone had gone slightly green at the implications.

"Anyway, this showed me, that you do not take being a ninja seriously. As a true shinobi's fear would be to see his/her comrades die, or even enemy shinobi attacking their village. I will rectify this." Naruto commented.

The group of genin felt a collective tingle at that. That sounded _awfully_ like a promise.

Naruto then smiled, and clapped his hands together, "Well! On to lunch, My clones will bring out some food, you can eat out here."

Naruto snapped his fingers and a dozen or so appeared. Naruto smiled, he had managed to replace hand seals finally. Now if only he could get that _one _technique to work.

All in good time, he thought.

As the clones went into the house, he started to think about his Hiraishin training.

It was easy, almost too easy. He didn't see how no one could see how it's done. It was almost insulting. He could now do it, but he was still fiddling with it, trying to see where he could improve it, if at all. While he had a group of on that, he concentrated on an attack he found in the Vault.

Rasengan.

He smirked.

With Jiraiya:

Jiraiya sighed as he sank in the hot waters of the Hot Springs. He normally would have peeked at the women's side of the Hot Springs, but his body hurt.

But mostly his heart.

_Flash:_

"_I hate you"_

_Flash end:_

'_This isn't good, He needs to know about the organization that's after him. If only I could get him to understand what I was doing was for him. Of course that doesn't excuse what I did, but…. , *sigh* nothing is ever easy.'_ Jiraiya thought.

The giggling and laughing of women on the other side of the wall separating their bathing areas, for the first time ever, disgusted Jiraiya.

"Goddamn student of mine, goddamn Akatsuki, goddamn Jude Law." He said.

A nearby shinobi, one named Tenzo, was soaking in the pool adjacent to Jiraiya.

'_Who the hell is Jude Law?'_

With Tsunade:

She shook, taking up the saucer of the liquid she used for the past few years to erase the memories of what she had seen.

It wasn't working for the most recent ones.

_Flash:_

"_Please, sir, I'm hungry, can I have an apple?" a small blonde boy asked, holding out money for the apple he wanted._

"_I don't serve your kind." A short, bald, and fat man sneered._

_The hurt look on Naruto's face, as the man walked away to talk to other customers, hurt her._

_There was no metaphor for that, it just hurt._

_Flash:_

"_Today, class, we will be learning about chakra, the energy nin utilise to execute Nin, Gen and even Taijutsu." A nameless teacher said._

_The class was buzzing with talk about the subject, finally something cool._

"_I will write it on the black board, and then I must go gather a paper test, on it you will write down what you have read and learned from the board." He continued._

_Naruto let a frown of frustration mar his features._

_He was frustrated and irritated and angry at this teacher, who had deliberately gone out of his way to write it down on the board without voicing the information._

_Naruto couldn't read._

_He was ten at the time._

_Flash:_

"_Mother, Father, where are you? Why did you leave me here, why?" a tear filled voice sounded in a silent apartment, belonging to a lonely child. He had been bullied today, and the bullies yelled insults about his heritage and his parents._

"_WHERE ARE YOU!"_

_Where are you?_

_Where are you?_

_It echoed in his bedroom, and the sound of tears hitting the ground accompanied it._

_Flash end:_

The one that hurt the most thought, were the ones that showed her what it could have been like.

_Flash:_

"_Hey Tsunade-oba-sama, can we go to the park today!" a small, happy child beamed up to a blonde bombshell._

"_Of course, Naru-chan." She replied warmly._

_Naruto pouted at the nickname, before he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the park, laughing all the way. Tsunade smiling had lifted him and held him in her arms, He wrapped his arms around her neck and smiled to her._

_She ruffled his hair._

_Flash:_

_It was night time, and Tsunade was reading about a Shinobi Legend, Rikudo Sennin, to Naruto as a bed time story._

"_And with his kekkei genkai, the Rikudo Sennin sealed the spirit of the __**Juubi **__inside of him, and then he used a technique of his blood line limit, to encase the body of the fallen Demon in stone, and cast it to the sky, where it became the moon."_

"_Woah!" Naruto yelled excitedly, throwing up his hands in the air, almost hitting the book from her hands._

"_I want to be just like him!" he said again with enthusiasm._

_She smiled at him warmly._

"_Good night Naru-chan." She said as she tucked him in, kissing him on the forehead._

"_I love you grandma." Love and comfort in his voice._

"_I love you too, Naru-chan." Protection and Happiness in hers._

_Flash end:_

The saucer slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor. Shizune came to her aid and cleaned up the ceramic shards and spoiled liquid.

"What have I done?" Tsunade whispered. It could never be like that now. Never, she realized.

Shizune could only stare at her hopelessly.

With Naruto:

_Pop_.

Naruto grinned. The first phase of the Rasengan training was easy. The directions on the scroll was remarkably detailed and crisp.

He picked up a rubber ball and continued on to the next stage of the training. The fifty copied his action.

Kakashi stared at Naruto, his book having fallen into the ashtray Asuma had brought for his ciggies.

It soon caught fire, and Kakashi didn't care. He had completed the first step in a few minutes.

Kakashi deadpanned quietly, "What frightening potential."

Gai nodded, quietly.

Yes, quietly.

With the Genin:

"A Fuin-Nin-Genjutsu technique hybrid. Man that is some serious shi-" Kiba was cut off again, by a smack from Hinata, again. His yelp seemed to amuse his partner, Akamaru. Actually, it amused everyone.

Ino and Sakura smiled at Hinata, glad to see she was showing her feminine superiority.

"Troublesome."

Chouji was busy expertly stealing bits of food from everyone.

Chouji was so good, that no one noticed until they went to bite the sandwich in their hand that already had a bite mark in it.

"CHOUJI, THAT'S MY SAMMICH!" Kiba yelled.

Chouji just kept chewing.

With Naruto:

Naruto thought about the Rasengan for a minute. He really should practice his bending, as he had neglected that in favour for kenjutsu and his other techniques.

Leaving his clones to learn the rest of the Rasengan, he stepped into the clearning near the patio.

Shrugged out of his trademark coat and shoulder pads, and then the belt that used to belt it to his body, he stood with black leather pants that were tight fitting, and black combat boots.

He crossed his fingers in front of his chest.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He said.

A single k.b formed in front of him. Having been made with the idea of training in mind, the clone automatically knew what was happening. He didn't need to be told that they would be practising fire bending.

The both slid into solid a stance that was taught to him by Kyuubi.

The real Naruto stood with his left foot forward, his right foot back behind him, his torso turned so that his left side was facing the clone. His left arm was pointing straight at the clone, his hand in a fist. His right arm bended and was open palmed, where it was right next to his eyes, palm out.

The clone was in a horse stance, but sideways. Meaning is right side of its body was facing Naruto. Its left hand was curled into a fist at his hip, and its right hand was out, it's pinkie, ring, and index fingers curled, while the thumb and pointer thumb was till pointed.

Naruto kicked out, sending a spray of conflagration in a sweeping motion. The clone sent its own blaze to meet the original's fire. The met in a blistering flash of heat and light.

Naruto punched with his right hand, using the method of Karate, and twisting his whole body to increase the speed and strength of the punch, and it sent a ball of blazing flame to the clone, who then 'caught' the flame with both hands, bending, and rotating his torso in a circle to catch the momentum and send it back to the original, who proceeded to jump up and kick out with both feet, sending a bigger fireball that consumed the redirected fireball. The clone jumped to the side, while executing a perfect sweep attack, sending a 'wave' of heat and fire towards Naruto. Naruto jumped up with his body parallel to the ground, and punched the air three times. Three moderately sized fireballs headed towards the clone.

The clone dodged two, and dispersed the last one. The clone then sent a large, twisting inferno of blazing magma to Naruto, who clapped his hands together into a sort of cone, and then jerked his hands apart. The magma followed his actions by splitting before it hit him, hissing as it fell to the ground and hit the nearby trees.

The group simply stared at him in awe.

"Only Naruto." Someone muttered.

"Only Naruto." The rest said in unison.

Naruto summoned two more clones, and all the Naruto's got into ready stances that represented Air, Water, Earth and Fire.

Naruto shifted to water.

The fight began now.

With Pein and Madara:

"What?"

"You heard correctly, Yugito-san, we do not wish to kill you, but we will remove the stigma of the Nibi from you. This offer is offered to you as well, Kirabi-san."

The two chained Jinchuuriki were gobsmacked.

"You will of course, have to help the organization in its quest to help Naruto-dono." Pein said.

"I won't serve some weakling who doesn't know the meaning of pain and battl-" Kirabi was cut off by the _enormous _pressure of Madara's _massacre _intent.

His MI dwarfed Itachi's.

"Do not doubt him, foolish little Jinchuuriki. While your help would be _helpful._" Here he rolled his eyes at the idiocy he had to point out, "You are replaceable and _disposable._"

The words chilled the chamber which stood a monstrous statue that had nine hands and nine eyes. Its mouth was in a expression of the utmost torment and damnation.

Kirabi and Yugito looked at each other, Yugito's blue eyes seemed glint, while Kirabi's gaze darkened.

"So be it, we'll serve Naruto-sama." Kirabi said.

"That's Naruto-_dono_." Madara reminded him.

Kirabi had the most uncommon urge to poke his tongue out at Madara.

"Stupid oxhead." Yugito whispered to herself. The idiot will get her kill at this rate.

"Pein, gather your men and start the new extraction process. I must investigate a new ruin that was found in _Tatsu no Kuni_ that may hold more tablets from the Rikudo Sennin. Do not fail me or Naruto-dono." Madara commanded.

"Indeed." Was Pein's reply.

Figures shimmered onto the outstretched hands of the monstrous statue, flickering and unfocused.

Two tethers, purple-black and earthen brown-green flowed out of the two Jinchuuriki.

**Fin:**

Here's the update, didn't really have time to put that much effort in it, but I like it overall.


End file.
